Descubriendo A México
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Bien esta es mi primera historia de Hetalia y esto nacio solo por ver a México en una situacion de drama/amor/humor pero mas de lo ultimo, espero y le den una oportunidad, pasen y disfruten.
1. Prologo

Bien esta es la primera historia que escribo de Hetalia asi que si ven faltas de ortografias o hechos que no tienen relación pido perdon de antemano.

Desclaimar: Los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen sino al gran **Hidekaz Himaruya, **solo el personaje de México me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Leguanje un poco alto y no es yaoi aunque lo parezca.

* * *

******Descubriendo a México.**

**Prologo.**

-¡¿Como demonios llegue a esta situación?! – Se pregunto por milésima vez Me-kun – Así ya recuerdo todo fue culpa del estúpido gringo – Dijo mientras recordaba el día que Estados Unidos había cruzado su puerta, y que con este simple hecho provoco el apocalipsis en México – "¡Te maldigo Alfred!" – Pensó mientras sentía el temor y la desesperación correr por su ser.

-¿Y bien a quien escoges? No es que quiera saberlo o este interesado en que todos escuchen tu declaración – Hizo mención un tsudere rubio quien representaba al país de Inglaterra.

-¡Es mas que obvio que escoge al HERO! – Se mofo Estados Unidos.

-En eso te equivocas idiota capitalista, es más que claro que ella quiere ser uno con Rusia Da – Aseguro un chico de cabellos rubios claro casi plateados de ojos violetas al cual lo rodeaba un aura de maldad pura alrededor que decía: "Escógeme o sino" al mismo tiempo que sostenía una tubería en sus manos.

-Por favor como una preciosa flor puede si quiera pensar en escoger a unas personas tan insípidas y sin gracia como ustedes – Negaba con la cabeza la representación de Francia ante semejantes prospectos.

-¡AL ULTIMO QUE ESCOGERÍA SERIA A TI! – Gritaron al unísono todas las naciones presentes excepto Francia.

-Ella es mía – Se escucho desde el fondo de la habitación.

-Te equivocas ella me ama a mi – aru – Estos y mas comentarios no se hicieron esperar por parte de algunos miembros del G8+5.

-¡Si maldito el día en que el gringo cruzo mi puerta! – Se lamento con todo su ser Me-kun.

* * *

Bien comienzo con un breve prologo y espero sus opiniones.

¡Gracias Por Leer! :)


	2. I La Apuesta

Bien aqui el primer capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Esto al principio puede que sea un poco confuso pero espero darme a entender jejejeje ^-^

Disclamair: Hetalia no me pertenece de ser asi México ya hubiera aparecido y Prusia saldria mas, Hetalia es propiedad del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

Sin mas que decir disfruten del Primer cap.

* * *

**I. La Apuesta.**

Mi vida se fue a la reverenda chingada el día en que Alfred F. Jones, alias "Estados Unidos" propuso una apuesta que no pude rechazar.

Si, esta la historia de como comenzó mi tortura por parte de Estados Unidos y el resto del mundo.

Por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre humano es José Ángel de la Luz T. Juárez Nervo Inés de la O. Fernández Carriedo o mejor conocida como "Estados Unidos Mexicanos" o simplemente México, Me-kun para los amigos.

Ahora llega el momento de aclarar algunas cosas antes de contar mi historia, soy MUJER pero lamentablemente por el machismo que existió y existe en mi gente tuve que ocultar mi sexo ante mis jefes anteriores y las naciones para que me tomaran en cuenta.

Pero actualmente ya no supondría un problema el hecho de que soy mujer pero aun así lo continúo haciendo simplemente porque es cómodo llevar pantalón y porque me gusta principalmente, ya que puedo realizar cosas que en una mujer se vería mal contando todo eso y porque las naciones realmente piensan que soy hombre.

En fin muchos se preguntaron como soy y porque me confunden con un chico, bueno yo en aspecto soy bajita (para mi mala suerte) mido 1.63 cm, mi piel tiene un tono canela, mi cabello es largo de color negro el cual se encuentra peinado hacia atrás de modo aplastante, como el peinado de Alemania pero largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, mis ojos son de un color café oscuros pero que cambian a un rojizo cuando algo realmente me hace enojar provocando la sangre guerrera de mi antiguo imperio.

En cuanto a cuerpo pues a pesar de ser pequeña eso no quita que tenga los pechos grandes, delgada y con caderas un poco anchas y un firme trasero (me encanta presumir ese aspecto de mí).

Ahora bien cuando mi peinado deja de ser tan masculino, se forman dos rizos a ambos lados de mi cara y sobresale un pequeño mechón sobre mi cabeza que desafía la gravedad (N/A: los rizos son las bajas californias y el mechón es Yucatán) y mi pecho esta fuertemente oculto por una vendas y también por las ropas holgadas que usaba por lo que se ocultaban perfectamente las sierras madres.

Bueno volviendo a mi historia, todo comienza un lunes por la tarde en la cual me encontraba descansando de un largo día (N/A: cofcordurmiendocofcof) cuando un maldito gringo interrumpió en mi oficina de forma estrepitosa que casi casi derrumban mi pobre puerta en el proceso (TT_TT).

Comenzando así mí martirio*****...

Fin Pov. Me-kun.

Narración desde la autora.

-¡Hey Mescicou! –Entro gritando Estados Unidos azotando la puerta en el proceso.

-¿Qué chingados quieres? – Lo fulmino con la mirada por ser despertada abruptamente.

-¡NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The great hero has come up with a great idea – Se mofaba de si mismo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Me-kun.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir pero ¿De que se trata tu gran idea? – Pregunto sabiendo que no la dejaría en paz si no le dejaba contarle.

-Trata de ti, un vestido, 1 día completo, deuda, pago – Resumió rápidamente su idea.

-Realmente eres un idiota, no puedes ni si quiera explicarte bien (¬.¬*) –

-Sorry, lo que quise decir es que tu por un día completo te vestirás de chica y usaras este vestido – Señalo un vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y se ajustaba al pecho, de largo del vestido llegaba por encima de las rodillas – Si te pones esto y actúas como una dama por un día completo considerare...-

-¡Ni en tus sueños hijo de la chingada! – Interrumpió al rubio.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué? –

-Porque haría el ridículo –

-Y yo que pensaba considerar pagada la mitad de la deuda –

-Que hermoso vestido – Dijo ya sostenido el vestido entre sus manos.

-Me-kun realmente eres muy predecible (=.=U) –

-Entonces solo lo tengo que usar por un día completo –

-Exacto –

-¿Y cuando empiezo? –

-En la próxima reunión de la G8+5 –

-Me quieres humillar internacionalmente – Dijo viendo sus segundas intenciones.

-¡YES! (^3^) –

-Mmmmmm... Esta bien lo hare –

-Really, no puedo esperar para que sea mañana – Dijo emocionado mientras su mechón de pelo se movía a los compas de su alegría (N/A: Como la colita de un perrito 030).

-Realmente eres un demonio (¬.¬U) –

-Bien nos vemos mañana bye bye – Así como entro salió azotando la puerta.

-Bueno al menos esta es una oportunidad para que me conozcan como soy realmente, será un shock para todos por el hecho de que soy mujer –

Después de terminar su trabajo Me-kun fue a un salón de belleza donde la arreglaron desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Y a comprar ropa interior femenina, ya que carecía de sostenes y pantis de mujer, ya que suele usar vendas para el pecho y bóxer para vestir.

En ese día en que se hizo la apuesta nadie imagino que causaría un caos de amor tanto internacionalmente como nacionalmente.

* * *

*****Sufrimiento es a lo que se refiere la pobre de Me-kun.

Bien esto gracias por sus reviews y realmente para ser 2 comentarios me siento muy alagada.

Por eso ¡GRACIAS! 0/0

Esto respecto a los comentarios conteste el primero pero aun asi los contesto aqui:

**klaudia14:** Si efectivamente es un México por todos y pues hare explotar mi imaginacion con perver... digo con romanticismo jejeje ^-^U.

**lalobagotica:** Efectivamente es mujer y si es un harem del cualquier me pienso aprovechar empezando con cierto tsundere ingle jojojojo XD

Y ahora para terminar espero sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.

Gracias por leer ***Hace reverencia***

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	3. II Sorpresa

Bien vuelvo con otro capitulo que rapido no creen jejeje

Bueno eso debe a que ya lo tenia escrito.

**Aclaraciones:**

*blabla* - Intento de efectos de sonidos.

"blabla" - Pensamientos de los personajes.

**Nota:** Los nombres del resto de los integrantes de la G5 como Sudafrica, Brazil y la India los nombres los invente, espero no ofender a nadie con los personajes.

**Desclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece solo México, lo demas personajes son del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

Sin mas preambulos la historia, disfruten.

* * *

**II. Sorpresa.**

Era el inicio de una mañana tranquila para todos, excepto claro para aquellos que asistían a una de las grandes reuniones mas importantes del mundo para decidir la economía del mundo, la cual se realizaría en una de las salas de conferencias que se encuentra ubicada en el país de E.U. en donde su personificación humana se encontraba extrañamente muy feliz y emocionado mas de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? – Pregunto Inglaterra estresado por la actitud de su hermano menor.

-Inglaterra también lo ha notado, será que anoche tuvo diversión de amour – Dijo Francia mientras imaginaba cosas xxx que esta escritora ni siquiera se atreve a imaginar.

-E-Eso es imposible estúpido frog –

-Como me dijiste idiota sin sentido del gusto –

-Repite eso imbécil –

Y así iniciando una de sus campales peleas que muchos de los presentes ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! Tú también crees E.U. este actuando raro... Ve... – Consulto un Italia al notar el cambio de actitud de E.U.

-La verdad si, ya es de por si raro que no este alardeando de si mismo y sus hazañas – Comento Alemania pensando en la posible razón.

-Seguro le pasó algo bueno a América-san – Refuto un Japón también un poco intrigado.

-Ayai solo espero que esa felicidad no sea un mal presagio – Dijo China al pensar que algo malo podría pasar.

-Y yo espero que no me afecte a mi – da – Dijo Rusia desplegando un aura maligna por toda la sala asustando a todos excepto a E.U. que aun se encontraba en su mundo.

-¡Oye bloody hell! Despierta de una vez de tu ensoñación – Dándole un golpe en la cabeza que casi no sintió.

-¡Oh! Iggi ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Notando a penas la presencia se su hermano.

-¡TU IDIOTA! – Se abalanzo contra Alfred.

-Por favor deténganse – Pidió Japón.

-Tengo hambre Ve -

-¡Quieren mantener la calma! –

-No deberían pelear mejor dense amour –

-Ya empezaron a pelear... y... ni si quiera a iniciado la reunión – Susurro un tímido y pacifico país.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto un lindo oso polar.

-Canadá (^-^U).

-Espero que Inglaterra mate a Estados Unidos – Sonrió con malicia Rusia.

-Rusia da mucho miedo ¡Maldición! – Lloriqueo Romano.

-Si quieren pelear que lo hagan en un partido de futbol – Sugirió Marcelo representación de Brasil.

-¿Me pregunto si habrá Curry en la comida? – Se cuestiono Agni representación de la India.

-¿Pararan de pelear si les doy un diamante? – Pregunto Obama representación de Sudáfrica.

-No creo que funcione-aru –

Y hubieran seguido peleando de no haber sido porque la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por una persona que se encontraba agitada por la carrera realizada a la oficina de reunión.

-...Disculpen...la...tardanza... – Respiraba agitadamente una misteriosa mujer de piel color canela que aparentaba los 18 años – Cuando me di cuenta ya faltaban 5 minutos para la reunión – Se explico la morena.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! –

-México ¿Quién mas? –

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaron al unísono todos los presentes incluido Estados Unidos ya que no la reconoció.

-T-Ti-Tienes que estar bromeando, se supone que te verías fatal y horrible... –

-¿Y? –

-Y entonces por que te ves tan... tan... –

-¿Tan que? –

-¡BEAUTIFUL! – Se escucho en general por toda la sala absortos por la impresión.

-...¿En serio estoy hermosa? (0/0) – Sorprendida por el halago.

-B-Bueno n-no es para tanto – Se corrigió el tsudere de la habitación – Después de todo eres hombre – Dicho esto la mayoría de los presentes volvió en si.

-Si es cierto eres hombre y como hombre deberías estar vistiendo como tal aru –

-Pero... –

-Sin excusas México-kun, así que háganos el favor de quitarse el vestido –

-Pero no puede ya que esta en juego su lado financiero NAHAHAHAHAHAHA –

-México-san... volvió a apostar con Estados Unidos... Verdad – Dijo Canadá con la voz calmada que lo caracterizaba.

-Si la mitad de mi deuda (^-^U) –

-Aun así esto no esta bien ¡Así que quítate ese vestido! – Exigió Inglaterra.

-¡NO! –

-Mal-di-to ahora veras... – Se abalanzo sobre México.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido! – Se quejaba Mé-kun mientras forcejeaba con Inglaterra.

-Ya veras cuando... *¡PUNI!* – Se escucho por toda la sala - ¿Qué demonios? *Puní, puní, puní* - Era el sonido que producía la mano de Inglaterra mientras apretaba el pecho derecho de México.

-México-san ¿No me diga que se implanto pechos solo para ganar la apuesta? – Pregunto temeroso Japón por la verdad.

-Po-Por fa-favor e-es obvio que son falsos ¡vean! – Le bajo la parte superior del vestido dejando a la vista un busto generoso ocultos por un sostén de encaje blanco.

-¡TÚ MALDITO IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVES! –

-¿Son rea-reales? *puní* - Los volvió a tocar para "cerciorarse".

*¡PLAFFF! ¡FIUUUUU! ¡CRASHH!*

Fueron los sonidos de una cachetada de parte de México a Inglaterra mandándolo a volar estrellándola contra las ventanas de la sala las cuales rompió por el choque, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto y con algunas heridas que no eran de gravedad.

-¡IDIOTA NO VUELVAS A TOCAR MIS SIERRAS MADRES! – Amenazo con los ojos rojos haciendo notar su sangre guerra influenciada por la ira que sentía.

-Ne ne ne Mé-kun – Se escucho a Italia queriendo llamar la atención de la morena.

-¿Si Ita-kun? – Pregunto mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

-Tú ¿eres mujer? – Pregunto un poco cohibido.

-Vamos Italia no digas idioteces – Le reclamo Alemania.

-Alemania tiene razón es imposible que Mé-kun sea una mujer, porque yo Francia el país del amour me hubiera dado cuenta y… -

-Si soy mujer – Respondió ignorando a Francia.

-Y me hubiera dedicado a conquistarla mas de lo que he hecho, claro si fuera una chica lo cual es imposible JA JA JA JA JA JA... *¡PLAFH!* -

- Ve se desmayo que gracioso verdad Alemania –

*¡PLAFH!*

-¿Alemania? – Volteo buscando a su amigo - ¡Eh! ¡También se desmayo! –

¡PLAFFF!

Se escucho el golpe seco de casi todos los miembros de la G8+5 excepto claro Italia, Inglaterra (que seguía inconsciente) y México.

-Realmente se llevaron un gran shock (0.0U)

- Ve -

* * *

Bien aqui termina el cap de hoy espero que les gustara :)

Se agradecen los comentarios de los usuarios: **Loreley Kirkland** (De la cual personalmente me encanta sus historias y gracias por tu comentario mi respuesta por MP), **Shald120** (Tu perfil me encanto e hizo reir a una amiga que estaba depre con de la diferencia de amigos y mejores amigos) y por ultimo pero no menos importante **susan358** (Grazie por tu comentario corto pero alentador).

Creo que eso es todo y recuerden comentar, sugerir, dudas o lluvia de tomates es compartir tu exprecion ;)

Bye


	4. III Inevitable

Yue: ¡Oye maldita creadora!

N/A: ¡Como te atreves a llamarme asi!

Yue: Porque se me da la gana

N/A: Como puede crearte, en fin ¿que quieres?

Yue: No deberias de estar escribiendo otras historias nose con mas accion ¬.¬

N/A: Vamos dale oportunidad a tu hermana.

Yue: ¡Pero tsuki casi no habla!

N/A: No, pero su especialidad es el amor y...

Yue: Yaoi pero no ha escrito nada algun de ese tema.

N/A: Talvez en el futuro, pero continuemos con el tema central.

Yue: Bien aquie el otro cap y la obra magnifica de Hetalia no le pertenece a esta loca

N/A: ¡Oye!

Yue: Si no al gran Hidekaz Himaruya y la cancion pertenece a Cafe Tacvba, ahora disfruten de la historia algo melosa.

* * *

**III. Inevitable.**

-Alemania, Alemania – Es lo que escuchaba a lo lejos Ludwig – Despierta, vamos no es para tanto güerito –

-Mmmm... ¿Mé-México? – Abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con la visión de la chica rodeada por un halo de luz dorada acentuando su belleza y casi creyó oír el canto de los ángeles.

-Al fin despiertas –

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto saliendo de la ensoñación.

-Te desmayaste solo por saber que soy mujer –

-Lo lamento realmente me sorprendí (¬/¬) – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno lo que importa es que hayas despertado, solo faltabas tú y ya empezaba a preocupar –

-Gracias, perdón por preocuparte, en fin, cof... cof... ya que estamos todos podemos iniciar... - Se vio interrumpido por una melodía.

_~Ingrata no me digas que me quieres no me digas que me adoras que me amas que me extrañas que no te creo nada_...

-Perdón necesito contestar es mi jefe – Se disculpo Mé-kun mientras salía de la sala.

-No se si fue mi imaginación pero creí ver en mon cher un halo de luz de diosa rodeándola cuando desperté, incluso puedo asegurar que escuche a los ángeles cantar, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación Hon Hon Hon Hon –

-Yo también lo vi koru koru – Interrumpió Rusia.

-Y yo – aru - Apoyo un apenado Yao.

-Igual yo – maple – Comento Canadá pero lo ignoraron como siempre.

-¡¿Quién mas paso por esto?! – Pregunto casi gritando E.U.

Todos los presentes que estaban en la sala levantaron la mano incluido aquel que dirigía la reunión.

-VeSi lo dicen de esa forma es como si se hubieran enamorado de Mé-chan cuando despertaron, parece amor a primera vista Ve –

-Eso es estúpido Italia quien puede enamorarse de una mujer que tiene una fuerza de los mil demonios bloody hell – Reprocho Inglaterra quien se encontraba vendado de la cabeza y con un yeso en la mano derecha, la cual se encontraba rota cortesía de México*

-Lo dice alguien que se aprovechó de la situación tocando y sobando los pechos de México para "comprobar si eran reales" –

-Yo no me aproveche de la situación Frog –

-Y a todo esto ¿Eran suaves? ¿Qué tan grandes eran? – Pregunto sin un pudor Francia.

-Si eran grandes y se acoplaban a la mano además que tenían una consistencia firme y muy suaves al tacto (¬/¬) – Respondió siguiéndole la corriente a Francia sin darse cuenta - ¡Espera eso a ti que te importa! "¿Y por qué demonios conteste" – Pensó para si completamente enojado y avergonzado de si mismo.

-¡Ah! Ya quiero comprobar si son tal como los describes Je je je je (*¬*) – Dijo Francia siendo Francia en modo ultra perversión.

-¡PERVERTIDOS! – Le recriminaron los demás presentes

-Yo no soy un pervertido Francia lo es –

-No soy un pervertido, solamente soy una **P**ersona **E**ncargada de **R**ecibir y **V**erter **E**l **R**omance en **T**odo el mundo sin ningún **I**nconveniente que hay **D**entro de mi al interior de **O**tro – Recito orgullosamente.

-Resumiendo eres un **PERVERTIDO** idiota del vino –

-Que has dicho ignorante de la buena comida –

-Lo que escuchaste Frog pervertido –

-No comiencen a pelear – aru que tenemos que atender un asunto más importante – aru – Queriendo regresar al tema central.

-Si me permiten ¿Podría preguntar algo importante? – Intervino Japón con su formalidad.

-Adelante Japón pregunta – Le dio su turno de hablar Alemania.

-Gracias, en caso que todos nos hayamos "enamorado a primera vista de Mé-k...digo Mé-chan" ¿No habrá problemas cuando ella escoja a alguno de nosotros como novio verdad? –

-Por supuesto que no Japón, además es mas que obvio que ella escogería al Hero Nahahahaha –

-¡¿Cómo que te escogerá a ti imbécil emancipado?! ¿Qué no ves que ella prefiere a un caballero como yo? (N/A: Alguien revelo sus sentimientos sin darse cuenta XD) –

-Niet México solo quiere ser uno con Rusia desde el siglo XVIII Da –

-Espera un momento Rusia que no se te olvide que ella me prefiere a mí y a mi amour –

-¿De que hablas? México te detesta – aru en cambio a mí... - Y se inicio una pelea campal en la sala desde insulto, golpes, amenazas en distintos idiomas e Italias volando de aquí a allá por todo el lugar.

Pero antes de que todo pasara a una Tercera Guerra Mundial la pelea se vio interrumpida por la puerta que fue abierta por quien casi la originaba.

-¡Ah! Lamento la tardanza mi jefe se puso bravo** y la cháchara*** se extendió... – No pudo continuar hablando ya que 14 pares de ojos la veían muy intensamente - ¿Su-sucede algo? (^-^U) –

-Ve Mé-chan si tuvieras que casarte con alguno de nosotros ¿A quien escogerías? –

-¿Por qué la pregunta de ese tipo? –

-Solo contesta Frau (N/A: Que impaciente ^-^) –

-Esta bien... Esto... Si tuviera que escoger... Escogería a... –

* * *

Bien hasta aqui el cap espero y lo disfrutaran, dejandolo en suspenso para el proximo capitulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

*****Se lo rompio cuando lo mando a volar en el cap anterior.

****** Se enojo.

******* Platica.

Hora de contestar comentarios:

**Nameeli:** Bueno la verdad ni yo misma se que va a hacer asi que esperemos y veamos lo que prepara el futuro.

**lalobagotica:** Guau! Realmente me sorprendio tu primer comentario sobre el hecho que pensamos lo mismo jejeje y tambien mis partes favoritas del cap. pasado fue la parte de Inglaterra y los desmayos.

**Sakery-chan:** No puedo creer que seas solo una niña de 12 años que escribe tan genial ademas me caiste bien con tu forma de ser tan alocada ^-^ y ves no tarde tanto en publicar pero no creo hacerlo en el futuro que vengan por los examenes proximos de mi uni jejeje.

**klaudia14:** Bueno digamos que su forma de ser dejo mucho por desear y no creas que no estuvieron a punto de descubrirla pero eso ya es otra historia XD.

Bien espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas o criticas.

Bye :)


	5. IV Motivos Parte 1

N/A: Al fin termine el capitulo de este dia.

Yue: ¿Y eso que no deberias estar estudiando para tu examen?

N/A: E-Es que no es mi culpa han utilizado "eso" contra mi TT_TT

Yue: ¿C-COMO? ¿Tan rapido descubrieron tu debilidad?

N/A: ¡Si! Eso y que estoy en las nubes por saber que les gusta mi historia ^-^

Yue: Bueno tu siempre escribes cuando ves varios comentarios.

N/A: Exacto y hablando de eso me harias los honores.

Yue: Bien, la gran historia de Hetalia no le pertenece a esta loca (N/A: ¡Oye!) sino al gran Hidekaz Himaruya, solo el OC de México.

**Aclaraciones:**

"blablabla" = Pensamientos.

*blablabla* = Intentos de sonidos.

**Advertencias:**

Cambios historicos y muchos gritos jajaja

Bien comenzemos ^-^

* * *

** IV. Motivo.**

-A... Ninguno (^-^) –

-¡EHHHHHHHH! ¡¿POR QUE?! – Gritaron todos.

-Porque para casarme primero me tengo que enamorar de alguno ustedes para empezar –

-Comprendo si ese el caso México-chan yo... – Empezó Japón a hablar pero se vio interrumpido por un Italia hiperactivo.

-Ne ne ne Mé-chan ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por hombre? ¿Y porque ninguno supo tu secreto? ¿España-Nissan sabe sobre lo que eres realmente? – Soltó una pregunta tras otra.

-Ah... España... (-.-") – Un aura depresiva la rodeo.

-¡México-san! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto alarmado Japón.

-Parece ser que recordó al viejo Imperio Español – Comento Brasil.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto la India.

-Eso es fácil de adivinar mira – Señalo el aura azul negruzca que la rodeaba – Esa aura solo aparece cuando recuerda un horrible acontecimiento con España-

-¿Y como sabes que es por España? – Interrogo Sudáfrica.

-Cuando cuenta su historia y España esta implicado siempre se deprime de esa forma –

-Eso significa que es un recuerdo horrible para ella – aru –

-Exacto –

-Pero España no es mas que un idiota que no puede hacerle daño ni a una mosca – Defendió Romano.

-¡Eso es porque tu no lo conoces como realmente es! – Le dijo México saliendo de su depresión y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Vamos México tranquilízate! – Pidió Alemania.

-Lo siento me deje llevar -

-Ne ne ne Mé-chan ¿eso significa que España tuvo que ver con tu travestismo? –

-Si con el inicio todo –

-¿Y como fue? –

-Realmente no lo quiero decir –

-¡EH! ¡Pero él Hero quiere saber! Así que cuenta –

-Vamos mon amour cuéntanos, queremos saber –

-Si quieren saber pregúntele a España –

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – Apareció España en la puerta.

-¡Kya! ¡El chamuco*! – Se escondió México detrás de Rusia.

-¡Are! ¿Quién es la hermosa señorita? – Refiriéndose a Mé-chan.

-"Tan poco la reconoció" – Pensaron los presentes.

-España¿Por qué no nos dijiste que México era una hermosa mujer? – Le pregunto Francia.

-¿De que hablas Mé-kun es hombre – Le respondió sonriente.

-Vamos España que ya todos sabemos que es mu... -

-Es hombre – Le interrumpió España sonriendo todavía pero con un leve tic en la ceja izquierda y rodeándolo una aura roja de gran ira.

-"Que miedo" – Pensaron todos.

-¿De donde sacaron esa idea? –

-Ella nos lo dijo e Inglaterra lo demostró –

-Ya veo – Su ira aumento - ¿Y donde esta Mé-kun? – Buscándola con la mirada.

-Ahí – Señalando la puerta por la que estaba apunto de abrir México pero fue detenida por un hacha imperial española que lanzaron a la puerta y le cortó el paso.

-MÉ-XI-CO-KUN – La ira aumento y el Imperio Español volvió a aparecer.

-No es mi... *glup* cu-culpa – Intento salir del problema.

-¡Maldición! ¡España compórtate idiota! – Romano salvo el día.

-¡Ah! Romano ¿Cómo estas? –

-Idiota responde lo que se te pregunto –

-Esta bien (^-^) –

-"Realmente cambia mucho de carácter cuando se trata de Romano (¬.¬U)" –

-Esto… Creo que todo comenzó cuando llegue al Nuevo Mundo y conocí a mi pequeña pero poderosa Tenochtitlan…. –

_~Flashback de España lalala~_

Fue una tarde de 1519 cuando vislumbre por primera vez la gran ciudad de Tenochtitlan, la cual se encontraba en medio del gran lago Texcoco.

-Ha ha ha ha ha (N/A: Intento de jadeo XD) ¿Qué es ahí? ¿Es de verdad? ¿Cómo es posible? *glup* Ha ha ha ha ha ha (*¬*) – Esto y mas preguntas salían de los labios del Imperio Español que se encontraba excesivamente emocionado.

-Por favor tranquilízate España (¬.¬U) – Pidió su capitán y jefe Hernán Cortes.

-Lo siento me emocione (0/0) –

_~Interrupción de Flashback~_

**-Vamos ¿En serio hiciste eso de babear y jadear? – Interrumpió Inglaterra – No creo que reacciones así cada vez que te emocionas.**

**-¡No realmente lo hace! (¬.¬) – Exclamaron Romano, México y Brasil.**

**-¿Puedo continuar? (O.Ó) – **

**-Si continúa mon ami – **

_~Continuación de Flashback~_

-¿Qué es ese lugar? – Pregunto su superior a los nativos que los acompañaban.

-Es la ciudad de Tenochtitlan es el lugar donde reside el Imperio Mexica, el cual tiene un gran poder sobre los demás imperios – Les explicaron sus interpretes.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos – Salió corriendo el Imperio Español.

-Por favor España compórtate (-.-U) –

España se adelanto a todo el grupo.

-Es inmensa, es preciosa es... ¡Kyaaaahhhh! – Grito al sentir un gran dolor atravesarle en el estomago donde tenia enterrada una lanza hecha de obsidiana.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – Pregunto una pequeña voz delgada y cantarina que delataba autoridad y fuerza.

-¿Eh? – Confundido busco el origen de la voz.

-Aquí abajo –

-¡Ehhhhhh! – Se sorprendió al encontrar a un "pequeño niño".

-¡¿Qué?! Acaso nunca has visto a una ni… ¡KYAHHHH! –

-Eres adorable – Dijo mientras estrángu... Digo abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña mientras ella se retorcía entre sus brazos – Dime ¿Quién eres pequeño? – Lo soltó por fin.

-Soy... El... Imperio Mexica – Hablaba tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Bien Imperio Mexica desde ahora eres propiedad del Imperio Español –

-Eres un idiota –

-Me recuerda a alguien... ¡Kyaaahhh! – Le volvió a clavar la lanza.

**2 años después...**

-¡TE ODIO! – Le dijo "él pequeño" Imperio recién vencido.

-Jejejeje desde ahora tu nombre será Nueva España –

-¡No me cambies el nombre así como así idiota! –

-Bien ahora vamos a cortarte el cabello que pareces niña –

-Pero soy... ¡ah! – España la cargo como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¿Decías algo? –

-¡Uf! Olvídalo – Se resigno.

-Bien vamos al campamento –

**En el campamento...**

-¿Esta seguro que quiere que haga esto? – Pregunto el soldado/peluquero.

-Claro córtalo muy corto, no mejo como el mio –

-Bien pero no cree que en una…. –

-¡Señor España le llama el general! – Le grito un soldado.

-¡Voy! – Respondió sin prestarle atención a quien le hablaba.

-¿Señor? –

-Que sea como el mio – Se marcho sin dejarlo hablar.

Nueva España y el soldado se miraron y suspiraron por la batalla perdida contra la ignorancia de España.

**Una hora después...**

-¡Que lindo! – Abrazo España a su nuevo protegido.

-¡Me ahogas! –

-Bien creo que es hora del baño – Lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo en dirección del rio.

-¡Espera bájame! ¡Yo puedo caminar! (0/0) – Se avergonzó ya que todos lo miraban y ahogaban las risas.

-¿A dónde va el señor España? – Pregunto Gabriela una de las mujeres que se encargaba de hacer la comida en el campamento.

-Va a bañar a Nueva España –

-¡Ah! Solo eso pero ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –

-Que el señor España no sabe que su protegido es una mujer y cree que es un varón, ya nos imaginamos la cara que pondrá cuando lo descubra –

-¡¿QUÉ?! Y piensan quedarse parados – Dijo mientras tomaba una cobija y perseguía los pasos de los imperios – "Solo espero no llegar tarde" – Pensó mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

**Con España...**

-Bueno quitemos estas ropas (*¬*) – Dijo mientras se acercaba al "pequeño" con una cara que no demostraba buenas intenciones.

-¡A-A-Alé-Aléjate! – Dijo mientras retrocedía de miedo - ¡Kyaaaahhhh! – Grito cuando logro atraparla.

-¡Fuera taparrabo! – Se lo quito de un solo movimiento - ... ¿Que?... (0.0) – Pregunto totalmente en estado de shock.

-Idiota devuélveme mi ropa y no te me quedes viendo así ¡Maldición! – Totalmente avergonzada por quedar desnuda frente a España.

-...Eres...Una...Niña... - Aun sin reaccionar.

-Si imbécil tengo tratando de decirte desde que te conoci –

-Jejejejeje... ¡KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grito por fin cuando reacciono.

-¡Señor España! – Llego Gabriela cubriendo a Nueva España - ¿Se encuentra bien? –

-Claro... Una niña... Jajajaja... -

*Splash* Fue el sonido que produjo el cuerpo de España completamente inconsciente cuando cayo al rio.

-Realmente no lo tomo bien – Dijo Gabriela.

-Si – Apoyo Nueva España.

-¡UFFF! "Idiota era muy obvio" – Pensaron las 2 mujeres.

_~Fin de Flashback~_

-Así que reaccionaste como nosotros cuando lo descubriste – Comentaron las naciones.

-¡Si! Jajajaja –

-Idiota – Dijeron Romano y México.

* * *

*El demonio.

Bien seccion de respuestas:

eli: Porque hay que dar suspenso debes en cuando jejeje y pues con quien se va a quedar ni esta loca lo sabe, talvez haga una votacion para que el publico decida en el futuro.

lalobagotica: Tu idea tambien es genial deberias escribirla ^-^ y pues en mi tambien han dejado huella los mangas shojos por eso esta historia.

Sakery-chan: Tus historias son divertidas y ademas me encanta como se esta desarrollando tu historia de MéxicoXAustralia espero pronto otro cap de tu parte y si se pudiera uno donde se diera "La platica y presentacion del novio formal con la familia de México" jejeje eso seria divertido y claro me encantaria ser tu amiga por esta pagina ^-^ y por cierto no vuelvas a utilizar esa tecnica mortal por favor los ojos de cachorrito a medio morir me matan -.

: Bueno algunos si se dieron cuenta pero digamos que por ciertos "incidentes" esas personas lo olvidaban pero como ya dije una vez eso sera otra historia XD.

Eso seria todo por ahora.

Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias de cualquier y hasta el proximo capitulo.

Nos leemos

Bye )


	6. IV Motivos Parte 2

Yue: Jefa le pasa algo?

N/A: Me siento mal toda la noche me persiguieron.

Yue: ¿Le persiguieron?

N/A: Si esos ojos! ESOS OJOS! TT_TT

Yue: Ya comprendo vaya a dormir

N/A: Bien adios *se retira a su cuarto*

Stuki: ¿E-Estara bien?

Yue: Si no te preocupes, ahora sigamos con la historia.

Stuki: Si, la historia y el OC de México pertenece a la autora solo Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Cambios historicos, algunas escenas subidas de tono y violencia contra España.

**Recomendaciones:** Para este capitulo se necesita del audio del siguiente video, considerenlo un regalo para las lecturas que le gusta el yaoi www. youtube .com watch? v=wAbl5HA5B1E solo junten las partes y poner play en donde se indique.

Disfruten del fic ^-^

* * *

**IV. Motivos Parte 2.**

-¿Qué cuando despertaste mon bon ami España? –

-Bueno lo tome con calma y analice la situación –

_~Flashback según España~_

-Tenemos que tomar medidas muy serias ahora que sé que eres una niña – Dijo un serio España.

-¿Qué clases de medidas? – Le interrogo la pequeña Nueva España.

-Desde ahora actuaras y vestirás como hombre para así evitar que te quieran invadir y quitarte de mi tutela –

-Comprendo jefe España actuare como has dicho ya que yo solo quiero ser colonia de mi querido y amado España – Dijo ¿Nueva España? Tomando sus manos entre las suyas mientras miraba a España con ¿ojos de corazón?

-¡OH! Mi querida Nueva España no te preocupes te protegeré con mi vida y cuando crezcas tu, Romano y yo nos casaremos y seremos una gran familia fusosososo – Dijo mientras la abrazaba cargándola y veían el atardecer frente al mar.

_~Fin de Flashback~_

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH! – Exclamaron incrédulos las naciones.

-Espera un momento España hijo de la chingada, sino mal recuerdo ¡"ESO" NO FUE LO QUE PASO! – Le regaño México.

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue México? – Pregunto Alemania.

-La historia fue realmente así...-

_~Verdadero Flashback por parte de México~_

-¿Estará bien? – Pregunto Nueva España ya vestida y en la cabaña del Español.

-¡Claro solo necesita un detonante que lo despierte! – Le explico su ahora autoproclamada niñera Gabriela.

-¿Cuál es? –

-Esto – Señalo un "tomate" que saco de una de sus bolsas del delantal.

-¿El jitomate* lo va a despertar? –

-Claro a él le encanto cuando lo probó la primera vez –

-¡¿Y que esperas?! ¡Despiértalo! –

La niñera acerco el tomate al rostro de España para que captara el aroma pero solo lograron que empezara a babear en sueños.

-Bien plan B – Dijo Nueva España mientras se subía a la cama donde estaba recostaba España.

-¿Y cual es? – Pregunto la castaña.

-¡Esta! – Dijo mientras saltaba y caía de pie en el estomago de España.

-¡Arghhhhhhhh! – Se quejo España despertando de su letargo por el dolor.

-¡Despertaste! –

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor! – Recuperándose del golpe - Haciendo eso te pareces a Romano y también cuando hablas y te enojas claro pero mas femenina –

-¿Quién es Romano? –

-Romano es... Ajajajajaja – Se comenzó a reír.

-"Raro" – Pensaron las mujeres presentes.

-¿Por qué vistes como niña? – No recordando lo que paso.

-Porque soy una niña –

-Eres una niña – Fue cuando recordó lo que ocurrió.

-¿Si? –

-... ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Se escucho por todo el continente.

-Disculpa por ser mujer (¬.¬*) –

-¡No! Tú no entiendes ¿Sabes lo que pasara si los demás lo descubren? – Pregunto casi en un ataque de histeria.

-No – Contesto sin darle importancia.

-¡Yo si! Primero pelearan conmigo, después de derrotarme vendrán por ti y... ¡Y SI ES FRANCIA TU INOCENCIA TERMINARA ANTES DE EMPEZAR! – Dijo fuera de si.

_~Interrupción de Flashback~_

**-¡Oye mon ami que aquí el único que se aprovecha de la inocencia es España! – **

**-¡Podemos volver a la historia! (-.-*) – Pregunto España un poco enojado.**

**-¡Aye! – Contestaron al estilo Happy (N/A: Para aquellos que no sepan el personaje es de Fairy tail).**

_~Continuación de Flashback~_

-¿Qué es Francia? ¿Es algo que se come? – Pregunto inocentemente la niña.

_~Interrupción de Flashback~_

**-Hon hon hon hon mon amour si quieres puedes comerme ahora – Se lanzo sobre México.**

**-Aquí tienes tu comida – Le lanzo un puñetazo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar contra la pared atravesándola en el proceso y cayendo en la sala conjunta que afortunadamente se encontraba vacía.**

Unos momentos después...

**-Ejem, puedes continuar México – Pidió Alemania después de que se reparo la pared y que Francia fuera tratado en primeros auxilios.**

**-Claro – **

_~Continuación de Flashback~_

-No vuelvas a decir eso – Dijo España tomando a Nueva España por los hombros con una voz de ultratumba y un aura asesina rodeándolo.

-*Glup* S-Si – Temblando completamente del miedo.

-S-Si me permite señor España creo que mientras se estabilizan un poco las cosas en Nueva España podría hacerse pasar por un niño – Sugirió Gabriela.

-Eso es una estupenda idea – Acepto de inmediato la idea – Entonces Nueva España desde ahora eres niño y como niño debes de tener un nombre que lo identifique como tal, mmmm... Te llamaras José –

-Cof cof no se olvide que es niña cof cof – Tocio su niñera.

-Esta bien José Ángel de la Luz –

-¡Ehhhh! Pero yo... - No pudo continuar ya que el demonio apareció frente a ella en forma de España – E-Esta bien lo hare – Se resigno.

-Bien ¡Así casi no habrá tantos intentos de conquista! –

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo debo de fingir ser hombre? –

-Mmmm... Por 10 años nada más –

-Bueno no es tanto tiempo –

**10 años después….**

-Otros 10 años – Dijo España a su "subordinado".

-Bien – Acepto lo que decía.

**10 años mas tarde….**

-Otros más –

**Y así pasaron 200 años….**

**Inicia la música**

-¡Hola! ¡Nueva España! ¿Dónde estas mi pequeño niño hermoso? – Pregunto en cuanto entro por la puerta de la gran casa dueña de una gran hacienda.

-¡Vaya España que milagro! Hace mucho que no te veía – Dijo una voz delgada pero llena de picardía e inocencia al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién eres tu? - Le pregunto España a una adolescente de apariencia de 13 años, la cual tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros, la cual usaba lentes y vestía de pantalón negro y una camisa blanca la cual se encontraba abierta por la mitad mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos, los cuales eran grandes para alguien de su edad (N/A: Algo así como una talla B de copa) completando el atuendo unas botas negras.

-Nueva España ¿Por qué? –

-Jejejejejejeje ¡¿QUE?! –

-Quieres calmarte me vas a dejar sorda – Le dijo tapándose los oídos por el grito.

-Pero... Pero Nueva España era muy pequeño cuando me fui hace 180 años –

-¡Si! ¿Y que? He estado creciendo desde hace 5 años –

-¿Creciste a ese tamaño en 5 años? – Pregunto incrédulo.

-Sip (^-^) –

-Pero tus pechos son demasiados grandes –

-¡Ah! Si bueno que puedo decir han estado creciendo sin control, pero han hecho que mi cuerpo se molde y obtuviera una buena delantera y trasera – Se elogio así misma.

-¿Pero la forma en que vistes? –

-Dijiste que vistiera como hombre ¿no? –

-Pero si vistes así te atacaran no solo los imperios también los hombres –

-¿Por qué me atacarían los hombres? (o.ó) – Pregunto con inocencia (N/A: Mi México es muy inocente hasta después de la Independencia, supo a que se refería el Español solo que después de la llegada de los franceses, ya sabrán porque XD).

-¿Por qué...? Bueno eso no importa tienes que hacer algo con esos dos problemas – Refiriéndose a sus pechos.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Córtalos? – Dijo ironía.

-Mmmm... No lo se –

-Realmente eres un "genio" cuando se te necesita – Nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡Ya se! Vendaremos tus pechos para que no se te noten –

-*Suspiro* Bien acabemos con esto –

-En lo que busco las vendas quítate la camisa –

-A la orden jefe – Se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

-Ya las encon... (0.0) – No pudo continuar hablando por la visión que tuvo frente a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo viéndolo de frente sin cubrirse el pecho.

-¿Po-Por que no te cubres e l pecho frente a un hombre? –

-¡Ah! Eso... ¿Debería hacerlo? – Pregunto inocentemente.

-Por supuesto eso es lo que normalmente haría una mujer al sentir vergüenza que un hombre la viera desnuda o descubierta de los pechos – Explico lo lógico.

-¡Eh! ¿En serio? Pero algunas mujeres de mi antiguo imperio llevaban el pecho descubierto* y no se avergonzaban de mostrar sus atributos – Le explico.

-Pero tu no –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Es indecente –

-¿Qué es indecente? – Pregunto sin recibir respuesta - ¿España? ¿Espa...? ¡Kyaaa! – Grito ya que de un momento a otro se vio apresada en el suelo con España encima de ella.

-Indecente es aquello que pueden hacer las personas que son vistas mal en la sociedad y una de ellas es esta de mostrar tus pechos a cualquier hombre -

-¿Mostrar mis pechos es indecente? –

-Si y también el que te dejes que lo toquen o lo besen – Le susurro al oído mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y apresaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Me duele! – Se quejo por el apresamiento - ¡¿Además para que querría que me besaran los pechos?! – Pregunto un poco fastidiada pero con curiosidad.

-Para de ahí llegar a hacer algo más indecente, algo que te mostrara tu jefe y maestro para educarte y mostrarte porque me llaman el país de la pasión – Le respondió mientras se acercaba a sus labios. (N/A: Con maestros así quien necesita aprender materias *¬*).

-¡Hola Griselda! ¿Cómo te fue en el mercado? – Le dijo a su niñera actual cuando capto su presencia.

-¡¿Eh?! – Se detuvo España a mitad del camino confundido por lo que dijo su Nueva España – "Siento una gran ira e instinto asesino" – Pensó al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral.

*POST* Se escucho el sonido seco de una sartén chocando contra la cabeza del Imperio Español dejándolo fuera de combate.

**Minutos mas tarde….**

-Escucha mi niña no puedes permitir que ningún hombre vea tus pechos –

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué? –

-Por que eso solo lo puedes hacer con la persona que ames y te ame –

-"Que me ame" – Se quedo pensando sobre esto ultimo.

-¡Listo! – Dijo Griselda cuando termino de vendar sus pechos.

-Vaya así ya no los siento pesados y casi no me duelen – Refiriéndose a sus pechos.

-Con el pecho así, una camisa holgada y el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y parecerás más varón –

-¡Si! Aunque aun no entiendo porque debo de actuar como uno –

-En este mundo gobernado por hombres a Nueva España le conviene seguir así para que sobresalir y crecer – Le explico con compresión.

-Comprendo –

-Bien ahora ponte la camisa y vamos a comer –

-¡Si! –

Y si preguntan donde esta España y que paso con el pues solo diremos que esta aun inconsciente y amordazado en el armario, con un letrero en la puerta que decía: ¡PELIGRO PARA LA HUMANIDAD!

**Varios años después, Inicio de la Independencia….**

-"Ser hombre realmente tiene sus beneficios" – Pensaba mientras luchaba codo a codo con sus hombres - ¡NO SE RINDAN! – Grito dándole ánimos a sus guerreros.

**Independencia de México 1821….**

-Nueva España ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba un afligido España.

-Es México – Le respondió "un joven" de 16 años que miraba a España con resentimiento y tristeza.

-¿México? – Pregunto sin entender.

-Si ese es mi nuevo nombre y no lo olvides España, desde ahora tu y yo dejamos de ser subordinado y jefe – Le dio la espalda – Desde ahora soy independiente hare y actuare como quiera – Le regreso a mirar sobre el hombro.

-Cierto ahora eres independiente pero… - Una aura sumamente inmensa y oscura aparecía tras su espalda cubriéndolo por completo (N/A: Como si fuera un agujero negro) y su voz sonó como un demonio - ¡TIENES PROHIBIDO DECIR QUE ERES MUJER A LAS DEMAS NACIONES! – Le amenazo.

-*Glup* E-Eh... – Se quedo blanca del miedo y sin poder formar una sola silaba.

-¡¿COMPRENDIDO?! –

-¡S-Si! –

-Eso es bueno – Volvió a su estado normal – Ahora me voy, ¡nos vemos México! Regresar cuando seas grande para podernos casar – Se despidió mientras se iba corriendo y agitaba su mano diciéndole adiós.

-¡NO REGRESES! –

_~Fin de Flashback~_

-Y eso fue lo que paso – Término de explicar México.

-No puedo creer que España intentara propasarse contigo de pequeña México – Dijo Alemania un poco escéptico.

-¡Yo si! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Francia e Inglaterra.

-Bueno, Bueno eso es cosa del pasado – Dijo España mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Romano y México – Pero eso me hizo recordar que ya me puedo casar con ambos – Les dijo como si fuera algo común.

-Nosotros tenemos una mejor idea – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Romano y México.

-¿Cuál es? – Pregunto inocentemente el español.

-¡Porque no te conviertes en una estrella fugaz! – Lo golpearon las dos naciones al mismo tiempo mandándolo a volar en dirección al techo el cual atravesó y cumplió el deseo en realidad lo que pidieron las 2 naciones.

-Bueno ahora que España se "ha ido" prosigamos con la reunión – Dijo Alemania tomando el control.

-¡Ehhhhhhhh! Pero queríamos preguntarle mas cosas a México – Exclamaron los presentes excepto México y Alemania.

-¡Sera otro día! ahora sigamos con la reunión, podrías comenzar Estados Unidos – Pidió el Alemán.

-¡Buuu! (=3=) Si no hay mas que hacer ¡GO! –

Así transcurrieron las horas hasta el término de la reunión.

**Tiempo después en casa de México….**

-¡UF! Hoy si que fue un día largo – Dijo México mientras se sentaba en su sillón – No puedo más –

-¡México! – Le grito su jefe.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo tener unos minutos de descanso? – Se quejo en voz baja - ¿Qué sucede jefazo? – Pregunto cuando lo vio entrar.

-¡Has tus maletas! ¡México se va de viaje al mundo! – Anuncio muy contento su jefe.

-¿Cómo que me voy de viaje? – Pregunto sin comprender.

-Desde que saliste de la reunión de la G8+5 he estado recibiendo llamadas, donde piden de tu presencia para firmar acuerdos y tratados – Le explico la situación.

-¿Tratados y acuerdos? ¿Y esa inminente necesidad de hacerse negocios conmigo? – Incrédula por lo que oía.

-¿Quién sabe? – Le resto importancia su jefe – Por cierto buena esa con la apuesta de Estado Unidos – Le felicito su jefe por librarse de la mitad de su deuda.

-Si el gringo no se la esperaba jajajaja – Se regocijo de su victoria - ¿Y bien cual es mi primer destino del viaje? – Volviendo al tema.

-El primer destino de México es... –

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y el video ^-^

Ahora las aclaraciones:

*El jitomate es el verdadero nombre que tiene el tomate pero al ser llevado al viejo mundo se le cambio solo por tomate.

Bien ahora la seccion de respuestas:

**Sakery-chan:** Esos ojos son mortales TT_TT Me recuerdas al increible Gilbet jejeje

**lalobagotica:** Si los va a aguantar pero por separado y a enamorarse XD.

**eli**: Esto espero haber cumplido un poco de tus expectativas jejeje y si me gusta la pareja Espa/Méxi.

** :** Si y por eso reprobe, bueno no se que saque pero no pude contestar todos TT_TT Pero gracias por el apoyo moral.

**susan358:** España para mi siempre ha sido un loquillo.

**klaudia14:** Deberia hacerlo pero...deja mucho por desear.

Que sigue... asi bueno para hacer esto mas interesante quiero la participación de mis lectoras en la historia, a lo que me refiero es que escogan el orden de visita de los paises y de esa manera me dedicare ha sacar los capitulos ya que estos son completamente dedicados al mas estilo shojo jejeje bien los paises que participaran son:

E.U.

Rusia.

Alemania.

China.

Japón.

Italia (Me refiero a los 2 pero en distintos momentos, ustedes deciden el orden de los hermanos).

España.

Francia.

Inglaterra.

India.

Brazil.

Sudafrica y como son 13 deseo que ustedes agregen a su lista del orden 2 paises mas y sacare los mas populares en los siguientes capitulos.

Espero pronto sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.

Bye ^-^


	7. V Cerezos

Bien solo dire que por medio de un volado y la imaginación Japón gano y ahora quiero hacer algo:

¡Hola! Nunca me he presentado formalmente pero al diablo sólo diganme Ai y hoy tengo una invitada especial por favor ¡Presentate!

¡Konichiwa! Atashi wa Anadei Uchiha-desu ¡Gusto en conocerlos! ^-^ Nya

Ai: ¡Que energica verdad! Aunque a veces se pasa (¬.¬U).

Anadei: 0/0 Gomen.

Ai: ¡Ya tampoco te me apachurres!

Anadei: n-n Sale sigo con mi presentacion soy una chica neko enamorada de dos ángeles Dei...

Ai: ¡Ya tampoco acapares!

Anadei: ¡Que la chixxxxx! Ok sigue tú (¬.¬).

Ai: En fin lo único que tienen que saber es que ella me ayuda un poco en las historias y con el proyecto "X".

Anadei: ¿Qué es el proyecto "X"? (?-?)

Ai: Ya sabes "eso".

Anadei: Aahhhhhhhhhhh... mmmmmmm... ¿Qué?

Ai: ¡BAKA! ¡Ese proyecto!

Anadei: ¡Nya! Ya lo recuerdo es...

Ai: ¡No lo digas!

Anadei: No que me acordara y y y... (¬.¬).

Ai: Si pero aún no lo releves, sabes mejor presenta el disclaimer quieres (^-^)

Anadei: Los personajes aqui descritos son enteramente propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, la historia y este México pertenece a nuestra autora Ai (n-n)

Ai: Gracias y ahora las aclaraciones:

"Bla bla bla" - Pensamientos.

Bla bla bla - Intervención de espías.

Música para el capitulo:

www. youtube . com watch?v =u_UBvW_AL4E

www. youtube . com watch?v =08LmKfEuNDE

www. youtube . com watch?v =QaVkZUwiq9E

Se junta nada mas los espacios, la música aparecera de acuerdo como esta y en la historia se dira cuando ponerla.

Disfruten del capitulo, por cierto recuerdame subirte la paga.

Anadei: Si no me pagas (¬.¬*)

Ai: Bueno entonces pagarte, en fin que comienze la historia...

* * *

**V. Cerezos.**

-¡Bienvenidos al país del sol naciente! ¡Disfruten de su visita a nuestra querida nación! –

Esto y más se escuchaban por parte de la bocina de aeropuerto en un español más o menos bueno por parte de la anunciante, la cual era escuchada por las personas que acababan de llegar de México.

Entre ellos su representación, la cual solo digamos que se encontraba sumamente emocionada por visitar un país totalmente diferente al suyo.

-Esto es realmente grande – Observando el aeropuerto de Narita* - ¿Ahora donde estarán mis chivas**? – Buscando con la mirada sus maletas.

-México-san bienvenida a Japón y a la ciudad de Tokio – Le saludo respetuosamente una voz muy familiar a su espalda.

-¡Ah! Japón ¿Qué dices? Gracias por invitarme – Le devolvió el saludo en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Buscaba algo? – Percatándose de su inminente búsqueda visual.

-Si mis maletas –

-Se recogen en otro lugar, por favor sígame –

-"Japón sigue siendo muy educado y amable" – Pensó para si la joven – "Aunque aún me sorprende que él haya sido el primero en solicitar mi presencia" – Recordando lo que paso.

_~Flashback~_

-¡La primera parada que harás será Japón! –

-¡JAPÓN! ¡¿EN SERIO?! (0.0) – Sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

-Si yo también me sorprendí pero una reunión es una reunión, así que empaca por que te iras pronto –

-Está bien –

_~Fin de Flashback~_

-México-san ¿me está escuchando? –

-¡Eh! si... E-Esto ¿Qué estabas diciendo? – Sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Uf le decía que ahí está su maleta – Señalo una banda metálica la cual transportaba las maletas.

-Que bien ¡Gracias! – Se acercó a la banda localizando una maleta negra la cual tenia en el centro el dibujo de un perro chihuahua con sombrero mexicano y bigote.

-Ahora si nos podemos marchar – Dijo queriendo marchar a la salida.

-¡Ah! Espera Japón no te he saludado como se debe hacer en mi tierra (N/A: Me refiero a un beso en la mejilla ^-^) – Dijo acercando sus labios a la mejilla izquierda de Japón.

-"¿Cómo se hace en su tierra? Espera no se da un beso en la mejilla" – Recordando las costumbres de México – Esperé Méxi... *CHU* (N/A: Si sonido de beso en japonés XD) – Fue lo que se escuchó cuando Japón volteo el rostro para detenerla pero solo provoco que ambos se besaran en los labios.

-"¿Q-Q-Que d-d-demonios? Estoy besando a Japón" – Pensaba mientras aun besaba a Japón.

-"Y-Y-YO y M-México esta-estamos..." – Su mente se estaba quedando en blanco.

-"¡Vamos México sepárate de el ya!" – Con esto en mente logro separarse de él – E-Esto Ja-Japón yo... – No le fue posible continuar por los murmullos que comenzaron a su alrededor.

-Vaya que linda escena – Exclamo una mujer que venia de México.

-Pero que vergonzoso hacer esto en público – Susurro un japonés.

-Esto debe ser un encuentro amorosa – Susurro una mujer que iba acompañada de su esposo.

-Si después de todo ambos son de distintas nacionalidades – Apoyo a su mujer.

Esto y mucho más se dejaron escuchar logrando que tanto México como Japón se pusieran rojos de la vergüenza.

-Japón (0/0) – Le llamo mientras tiraba suavemente de la manga de su traje.

-Vámonos – Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de México alejándose a gran velocidad.

**Mientras esto ocurría ciertos espías analizaban la situación...**

-¡No puedo creer que Japón atacaría tan pronto! (T^T) – Se quejaba Francia en su fase de reina del drama (N/A: Que quiere decir mordiendo su pañuelo XD).

-Por eso dicen que los tranquilos son los más salvajes – Apoyo Inglaterra.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que me hayan convencido de hacer esto – Se lamentaba Alemania.

-Ve~ Pero Alemania fue el primero en ofrecerse en hacer esto – Le recordó Italia.

-Italia guarda silencio (¬/¬) – Lo regaño su excapitán.

-Mi México acaba de dar su primer beso a alguien que no soy yo – Dijo España desplegando su aura.

-Nahahahaha vamos no es para tanto un beso cualquiera puede dar uno – "Intento" relajar la situación.

-Pero en oriente significa mucho-aru – Dio su opinión China.

Empezando con esto una pequeña verbal por parte del G8, España y China, si preguntan por los demás buenos ellos decidieron esperar en sus respectivas casas su turno de visita y porque no tenían mucho presupuesto para gastar en transporte.

Pero volviendo con Japón y México...

Estos ya habían llegado a la casa de Japón y actualmente se encontraban en la sala de este.

-Mé-México-san lo que paso fue mi culpa – Se inclinó ante ella – Por eso aceptare mi responsabilidad y me casare con usted – Le dijo casi gritando.

-Espera Japón bájale a tu carro*** - Saliendo de su ensoñación y vergüenza – No es para tanto fue solo un simple beso – Le quito importancia.

-Pero México-san se quedó muy absorta por lo que paso y... -

-No es eso, es solo que por lo que decían las personas y porque era la primera vez que besaba a una nación y pues se me subieron los colores**** - Interrumpió a Japón.

-Primera vez ¿Qué besa a una nación? ¿Eso significa que ya había besado a alguien más? –

-Si (^/^) –

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Se escuchó sospechosamente en el patio.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos.

-Canadá has algo – Le susurraron todas las naciones.

-¡E-EH! ¿Pero qué hago? – Sin saber que hacer.

-No lo sé "algo" se te tiene que ocurrir – Le dijo su hermano.

-"Porque sólo en estas situaciones me recuerdan" – Se lamentó internamente Canadá.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunto Japón con intenciones de investigar.

-Nya nya nya nya – Imitaba Canadá a un gato.

-Solo es un gato – Dijo México - ¿Por cierto de que asunto querías tratar? –

-¡Ah! Eso yo quería tratar sobre un aspecto de la comida... – Comenzó una plática de 4 horas con negociaciones de ambas naciones.

-¡Uf! Estoy tan cansada pero al menos terminamos – Se alegró la joven.

-Si pero era un asunto de vital importancia –

-"Japón realmente es otro cuando se trata de comida" (^-^U) – Pensó al ver la seriedad de su anfitrión respeto al tema – Como ya terminamos creo que ya me puedo marchar – Intentando ponerse de pie.

-Disculpe México-san pero ¿acaso su jefe no le conto que se quedaría aquí por 3 días? –

-¡¿QUÉ?! No me dijo nada pero conociéndole se le olvido – Recordando lo olvidadizo de su jefe – Bien ya que se puede hacer – Se recargo en el kotatsu.

-Esto... México-san ¿desea tomar un baño para descansar? –

-Si me encantaría (^-^) – Le sonrió agradecida – Por cierto si vamos a estar conviviendo por 3 días llámame por mi nombre humano – Le pidió amablemente.

-Si eso es lo que quiere ¿José-san? – Dijo no muy seguro esto último.

-Mejor llámame por mi segundo nombre (¬.¬U) –

-Bien... Esto... Ángel-san –

-Esto podrías llamarme por mi nombre a secas ya que con ese sufijo de formalidad me haces sentir vieja –

-Eso no es posible seria se mi parte una grosería –

-Bueno entonces dime Ángel-chan ¿te parece? (-.-U) –

-Me parece bien –

-Qué bueno entonces yo te llamare por tu nombre ¿te parece Kiku? –

-"Si no tengo opción" – Pensó Japón mientras asentía – Ahora por favor sígame le enseñare su habitación – Salieron de la sala.

**Mientras con los espías...**

-No es justo México nunca me deja llamarla por su nombre – Se quejó E.U.

-Tal vez sea porque te odia koru koru – Se jactó Rusia.

-¡Ella no me odia me ama! – Le replico a Rusia casi casi escupiéndole en la cara.

-Si claro y por eso te golpea en el estómago cada vez que te ve (¬.¬) (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo) – Intervino Inglaterra.

-Eso es porque nuestro amor es apache -

-¿Apache?–aru – Dijo sin entender el más antiguo de las naciones.

-Quiere decir que se demuestran su "amor" a base de golpes – Le explico Inglaterra.

-Ve~ No es ese el amor que te gusta a ti Alemania –

-Si es el amor que... ¡ITALIA! – Le grito Alemania por haber caído en su juego.

-Ve~ -

**Regresando con los personajes principales...**

-Esta es su habitación – Le mostro un cuarto sencillo y amplio – Y por aquí está el baño – Se dirigieron al baño de aguas termales – Si quiere utilizarlo primero yo esperare mi turno –

-¡Eh! ¡Claro me encantaría! – Dijo maravillada por la vista de las aguas termales.

-Tómese su tiempo – Le dejo a solas.

**15 minutos después en la sala de Japón...**

-Qué día tan relajante y un poco vergonzoso por tener una mujer en mi casa (0/./0) – Hablaba para sí mismo.

*Tack* Se escuchó el azote de la puerta corrediza al ser abierta llamando la atención de su dueño.

-¿Ángel-chan? – Se asomó al pasillo logrando ver que alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta - ¿Ángel-chan ya termino de asearse? – Pregunto estando enfrente de la puerta.

**Del otro lado los espías habían sido descubiertos...**

-Mon dieu has algo Canadá – Le susurro Francis al pequeño Matthew.

-¡Eh! ¿Yo otra vez? – 

-Si – Le susurraron todos.

-¿Ángel-chan? – Insistió al no recibir respuesta.

-Wan Wan Wan (N/A: Que tierno *0*) – Imito el ladrido de un perro al ser lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-"Ángel-chan esta es su forma de decir que no la moleste" (-.-U) – Pensó cuando recibió esa respuesta – Bien Ángel-chan la dejare sola – Se alejó por el pasillo.

-¡Matti eres un genio! – Lo alabaron sus compañeros.

Mientras en las aguas termales...

-¡Ah! Esto es vida – Dijo sumamente complacida y relajada la joven mujer – Creo que hasta podría vivir aquí... *Brrr*... *Brrr*... – Se hundió totalmente en el agua.

Mientras eso pasaba cierto japonés entro en las aguas termales.

-Esto realmente es relajante aunque mis preocupaciones aún no se van después de todo no entiendo muy bien a Ángel-chan ¡Uf! – Se sintió un poco deprimido.

*Boop* *Boop* *Boop* Fue el sonido de las burbujas que emergían desde el fondo de las aguas termales.

-¿Q-QUÉ E-ESTÁ PASANDO? - *Shush* ¡Gyahhhhhh! – Fue el grito que dio Japón al ver a México emerger frente a él - ¡¿ÁNGEL-CHAN?! – Un poco azul y con comienzo de hemorragia nasal por verla desnuda de la parte de arriba claro que el cabello cubría un poco el pecho.

-Kiku ¡Hola! – Le sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡¿Cómo que hola?! – Se levantó – En una situación así usted debería enojarse o sacarme a golpes – Sugirió lo lógico.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué? Pero si eres Japón –

-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" – Pensó sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

-Además ¿hay algo que no debería ver? – Desvió su mirada a cierta zona vital de su anfitrión.

-¡Kyah! – Se hundió rápidamente en el agua – No me mire así por favor – Pidió totalmente avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero los rumores no son ciertos – Susurro esto último.

-¿Dijo algo? –

-No nada –

-Podría salir entonces por favor –

-¡Claro! (^-^) – Se levantó pero ocasiono que Japón viera cosas que no debió haber visto.

-P-Por f-favor vuélvase a sentar (-/-) – Le rogo con la cara muy sonrojada y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién te entiende compadre*****? –

-Lo lamento ¿pero acaso no le avergüenza mostrarse frente a un hombre? – Pregunto lo obvio.

-Si pero... Como eres Japón no hay problema -

-¿Por qué no hay problema conmigo? –

-Por qué sé que contigo no corro peligro – Le explico – Además... ¡KYAH! – Grito al verse apresada contra las rocas por Japón quien le sostenía las muñecas.

-México-chan yo también soy un hombre así que también debería tener cuidado conmigo – Se lo dijo acercándose más a ella hasta que... *Poin* Fue el sonido del pecho de México al juntarse con el torso de Japón.

-Japón-san mi pecho está rozando su torso –

-¡Gyah! – Se alejó rápidamente de ella con una leve hemorragia nasal.

-Fisisisisisi Fisisisisisi Fisisisisisi (N/A: Risa de México heredada en parte por España) deberías ver tu rostro – Dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Por favor México-chan no se burle más (-/-) – Pidió sumamente avergonzado.

-Vamos bájale a tus humos****** no es para tanto además ni que te hubieras aprovechado de mi –

-Apro-ve-char-se de us-ted *Splash* - Se escuchó al caer desmayado en las aguas termales y estas extrañamente se empezaron a teñir de rojo.

-¡KYAAAHHH! ¡JAPÓN! – Se escuchó retumbar por toda la casa.

-¡Esa fue México! – Dijo Alemania reconociendo la voz.

-Tal vez Japón la ataco-aru – Sugirió China.

-¡Debemos rescatarla! – Se levantó E.U. de su escondite (N/A: Detrás de los arbustos del patio ya que se salieron de la habitación).

-Bien vamos por él, no es de caballeros atacar a las damas por mas bruscas que sean – Opino ciertas pares de cejas.

-¡Sí! – Se escuchó el grito general.

*Tap tap tap* Escucharon los pasos apresurados de una persona.

-Alguien viene – Susurro Inglaterra.

-Tal vez sea Japón que ha secuestrado a México y ahora la lleva inconsciente para hacerse uno con ella – Comento tranquilamente Rusia pero con cierto atisbo de enojo.

-¡EHHHH! – 

-Tenemos que rescatar a mi México – Dijo solemnemente España.

-Vamos en cuanto pase le saltamos encima – Sugirió Francia.

-Bien a la cuenta de 3 – Ordeno Inglaterra.

-UNO – 

-TWO – 

-TROIS– 

Apareció en su campo visual una señorita México completamente desnuda cargando a un Japón que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones pero inconsciente el cual cubría cierta zona vital de la mujer por la forma en que era cargado (N/A: Estilo tipo princesa en peligro XD).

-¡Kiku resiste! – Entro corriendo a su habitación.

Pero en el jardín se observó una gran fuente de hemorragia nasal.

-Esa fue la visión más hermosa que he visto _Sacré Bleu _– 

-¡Sí! – Lo apoyaron los demás acompañándolo en su inconciencia.

**Unas horas más tarde...**

*Fiush fiush fiush* Se escuchaba el abanico que iba y venía frente al rostro de Japón para brindarle un poco de aire a la desfallecida nación.

-Mmmmmm... - Se quejó levemente Japón mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

-¡Kiku! ¿Estás bien? – Se acercó Ángel un poco a su rostro.

-¿Án-Ángel-chan? – Captando la imagen de su compañera mientras se sentaba en su futón.

-¡Que alegría! – Se abalanzo a abrazar a Japón - ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! – Se restregó en mejilla izquierda causando un leve sonrojo en el susodicho.

-P-Por favor Ángel-chan aléjese un poco de mi – Pidió un poco incómodo.

-Lo siento no quise incomodarte –

-No se preocupe estoy levemente acostumbrado por Italia a estas manifestaciones de afecto –

-Comprendo – Recordando al italiano - ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Tome prestada una de sus yukatas espero y no te molestes –

-No se preocupe además le queda bien –

-¡Gracias! (^-^) –

-¡AH! Que descortés de mí se supone que es mi invitada y yo aquí recostado sin ofrecerle de cenar – Se levantó por completo – Discúlpeme con su permiso me retiro – Salió por completo de la habitación.

_**Comienza la primera canción...**_

-"Parece ser que Kiku olvido lo que paso" – Pensó para sí misma – Me alegro (^w^) – Sonrió agradecida.

**Mientras en la cocina...**

-Estar frente a Ángel-chan aparentando realmente es difícil – Se lamentaba Kiku mientras tapaba su nariz con la mano intentando detener la hemorragia nasal.

**Volviendo con México...**

-El jardín de Kiku es sumamente hermoso de noche – Se dijo para sí la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el pasillo y observaba las luciérnagas volar por los árboles y sobre el estanque – Realmente es una vista preciosa – Estaba completamente embelesada.

-Ángel-chan la cena esta lista – Le aviso Japón desde la cocina.

-Si ya voy – Se levantó - ¿Eh? No sabía que Kiku tuviera una fuente – Percatándose de la hemorragia nasal de los espías pero confundiéndola en el proceso.

-¿Ángel-chan? –

-¡Ah! Ya voy – No le dio tiempo para investigar.

**Con los espías...**

-Necesitamos... Ir... A... Un... Hospital – Sugirió Inglaterra con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Yo me encargo-aru – Dijo sacando su móvil – Nihao si soy yo, problema nivel 4, si esperare... –

-¿Y bien? – Preguntaron impaciente todos.

-Ya vienen-aru –

No tardo ni dos segundos en que dejo de hablar cuando apareció la gente de China y los sacaron de ahí sin hacer ruido.

**Al día siguiente...**

-Buenos días Ángel-chan – La recibió Japón en el comedor con su traje habitual de cocina (N/A: Ya saben el que lo hace lucir amo de casa XD).

-Buenos días Kiku (^-^) – Se sentó en su lugar – Todo luce delicioso, bien a hincarle el diente******* Itadakimasu – Se llevó una porción a la boca - ¡Delicioso! –

-Me alegro que le guste – Tomo los palillos – Itadakimasu – La acompaño.

**Tiempo después...**

-Estoy llena gracias por la comida -

-Gochisou-sama, me alegro que la comida la satisficiera –

-Sí estuvo exquisito – Se palmeo un poco el estómago.

-Bien Ángel-chan ¿qué le apetecería hacer hoy? –

-Vamos a dar un paseo estoy ansiosa por conocer la ciudad y los lugares turísticos –

-Me parece bien permítame arreglar las cosas y nos marcharemos – Comenzó a recoger los platos.

-Bien mientras yo arreglo algunas cosas – Partió a su cuarto.

Unos minutos después...

-¿Ya tiene todo lo que ocupa? –

-Sip todo lo que ocupo esta en mi mochila – Señalando con la mirada la mochila azul de su espalda.

-Entonces partamos – Comenzó su recorrido.

**El primer lugar que visitaron fue el centro de Tokio.**

-¡Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¡Es enorme Tokio! – Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la gran ciudad.

-Aún nos falta mucho por recorrer Ángel-chan así que continuemos por favor – Pidió pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Ángel-chan? – Volteo a buscarla.

-En serio es para mí – Dijo México mientras recibía unos pañuelos de una señorita – Gracias es muy amable – Dijo totalmente emocionada.

-Ángel-chan eso... No********... (-.-U) – Se avergonzó un poco.

-¿Sucede algo Kiku? – No comprendiendo la situación.

-Mejor sigamos – La tomo de la mano para seguir con el recorrido.

-Kiku – Se sorprendió un poco por ir tomados de la mano – "Que calidez" (^/^) – Pensó mientras su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se llenaron de un calor que no pudo descifrar.

**2° lugar a visitar el lago Kawaguchi.**

-Que enorme lago – Comenzó a sacar fotos.

-Si pero los más emocionante está ahí – Señalo un punto específico cubierto de nubes.

-¡Eh! ¿Ahí que hay? – Ya que no lograba ver nada.

-Espera y veras –

Poco a poco las nubes se empezaron a disipar mostrando el Monte Fuji.

-¡INCREIBLE! – Se súper emociono sacando más fotos.

**3° lugar el mausoleo de Taiyinbyo.**

-Este mausoleo combina los elementos sintoístas y budistas y... -

-Que súper – No le prestaba ni la mínima intención a Japón.

-Se parece en cierta forma a E.U. –

**4° lugar Kamakura.**

-Que estatua tan grande********* - Saco más fotos.

-No creo que valga la pena explicar – Se dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo Kiku? –

-No nada –

-Mira cuanto bambú (^-^) –

-"Realmente se está divirtiendo me alegro tanto" – Pensó mientras la veía sonreír.

-Vamos Kiku no te quedes atrás – Lo tomo de la mano.

-Ángel-chan – Se sonrojo pero aun así le devolvió el agarre a su acompañante.

**5° lugar Kyoto.**

-Que enorme castillo – Se emocionó y entro corriendo perdiéndose en su interior.

-¡Ángel-chan! – La trato de seguir pero no la alcanzo –Ya se perdió – Dijo cuándo la perdió de vista.

**15 minutos después...**

-¡Ah! Ahí está oficial – Señalo México a Japón acompañado de un policía.

-Ángel-chan que alegría que... –

-¡JO! Kiku porque te tenías que perder – Le regaño la joven.

-"Yo me perdí" (-.-U) – Pensó mientras miraba la ironía de la situación.

-Gracias por todo – Despidió al policía – ¿Bien continuamos Kiku? (^-^) –

-Ángel-chan no se vuelva a separar de mi por favor – Le pidió amablemente.

-Está bien –

-¡Uf! Ahora ¿A dónde quiere ir? –

-Mmmmmm... ¡Quiero ver los cerezos! –

-¿Los cerezos? –

-Si siempre he querido verlos –

-Pero hay un pequeño problema –

-¿Cuál? –

-Aún no florecen –

-¡EHHHHHH! ¡Debes estar mintiendo! –

-No sígame y le mostrare – Le pidió a su acompañante.

**En algún lugar cerca del rio Kanda.**

-No puede ser – Exclamo mientras veía los arboles sin flores – Y yo que quería ver los cerezos florecidos (T-T) – Se lamentó su suerte.

-Lo siento tanto si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer lo haría pero estos cerezos solo florecerán en abril y lamentablemente estamos en agosto – Le explico compresivamente.

-Ya veo no hay nada que podamos hacer – Acepto la realidad.

-Al menos que fuera con magia esto es imposible –

-¡Magia! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo México e Inglaterra.

-¿No escuchaste algo? – Se percató de la otra voz.

-No –

**Con los espías...**

-Inglaterra idiota ¿quieres que nos descubran? – Le regaño Francia.

-Claro que no bastardo pero si se trata de magia puedo hacer algo – Saco su varita mágica.

-Iggi ¿otra vez con eso? Sabes bien que la magia no existe – Le reprocho su hermano.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes maldito gordo emancipado?! – Dijo mientras ahorcaba o al menos lo intentaba a E.U.

-No peleen-aru –

-¿Si quieren puedo separarlos? – Saco Rusia su piqueta.

-Vamos Rusia no queremos que nos descubran – Pidió España.

_**Comienza segunda canción...**_

-Mire – Señalo Canadá al frente.

-¡Uh! – Se sorprendieron al ver a México rodeada de una luz verde.

**Con la protagonista...**

-Ángel-chan ¿Qué hace? – Sorprendido por lo que ocurría.

-Solo un poco de magia (^-^) – La energía se expandió y la luz verde los rodeo por completo abarcando toda la zona cegándolos brevemente.

-¡Esto es hermoso! – Grito con alegría la joven.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando se acostumbró otra vez a la luz solar observando todos los cerezos florecidos.

-Mira Kiku esto es sumamente precioso – Le dijo mientras volteaba a ver Japón y le sonreía.

-Ángel – Sin darse cuenta pronuncio su nombre sin ningún sufijo al verse embelesado por la imagen de la morena – Si es totalmente hermosa la visión – Le sonrió de vuelta.

**Con los espías...**

-¡Japón está sonriendo-aru! (0.0) – Exclamo China sin podérselo creer.

-¡Eso es increíble! – Menciono Inglaterra por lo que veía.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué México haya hecho magia o Japón sonriendo? – Pregunto Francia.

-Ambos – Respondió a lo que todos asintieron.

**Con los estelares...**

-¡Vamos a divertirnos! – Lo tomo de la mano.

-¡Sí! – Se dejó llevar el japonés.

Así pasaron dos horas corriendo entre los cerezos, comiendo helados, subiéndose a los barcos, platicando y jugando en el parque todo esto mientras seguían aun tomados de las manos.

**Hasta que...**

*Crash* *Plaf* Fue el sonido de un árbol rompiéndose y cayendo "misteriosamente" el cual provoco que se rompiera la atmosfera en la que se encontraban sumergidos las dos naciones.

-¿Qué raro que un árbol se caiga así no lo crees Kiku? –

-Si pero se mejor irnos no vaya a hacer que se caiga otro, además el hechizo comienza a romperse – Señalo los árboles que volvían a quedarse sin flores.

-Me parece bien, sirve que damos un paseo – Dio la sugerencia.

-Por mi está bien – Partieron de lugar aún tomados de la mano.

**Con los otros...**

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¿Quieres que nos descubran? – Grito encolerizado Inglaterra.

-Lo siento me deje llevar – Respondió una voz de ultratumba.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Italia temblando del miedo.

-Creo que esta celoso koru koru –

-Ni siquiera yo me comporto así – Dijo España "tranquilo" pero con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

-Vamos no es para tanto que sientas esos celos como para llegar al extremo de golpear un pobre árbol y derribarlo – Trato Alemania de aliviar la situación.

-Yo no estoy celoso – Respondió la misma voz de pero acompañado de una mirada glaciar – Porque debería de estarlo, solo porque ella se comporta amable con él, le sonríe, le toma de la mano y parecen una pareja de enamorados, no para nada celoso – Fue su simple respuesta.

-¡Qué miedo! – Se puso azul Francia.

-Esta faceta no se la conocía-aru –

-Yo si-maple –

-En serio no estoy celoso – Seguía en el mismo estado – Se van hay que ir tras ellos- Ordeno - ¡Espera México el Hero no dejara que caigas en las redes de Japón! – Salió corriendo tras ellos volviendo a ser el mismo.

-"Que aterrador" – Pensaron todos por el cambio de actitud.

**Con los protagonistas en algún lugar...**

*Grush* Se dejó sentir un escalofrió recorriendo la espalda de la morena.

-"Esta sensación es conocida" – Recordando alguna situación un poco desagradable.

-¿Sucede algo Ángel? –

-No nada (^-^'') – Le sonrió forzadamente - ¿Por qué? –

-Se veía un poco tensa –

-No te preocupes ya estoy bien y... – No continuo hablando por observar algo que la distrajo y detuvo su andar.

-¿Ángel? – Le paso una mano frente a su rostro.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – Señalo al frente.

-¿Eso? – Siguió la dirección que señalaba – Ángel no me diga que... –

-Tengo que cambiarme – Salió corriendo dejando a Kiku con la palabra en la boca.

-No sabía que ha México le gustaran estos eventos – Sorprendido por su energizante forma de ser.

Ahora se preguntaran porque tanto ajetreo y emoción por parte de México, bueno eso es fácil de responder ya que ellos se encontraban frente al edificio que tiene en ese preciso momento el evento más importante del siglo la "World Cosplay Summit", la cual se encontraba en pleno apogeo ya que era el segundo día y el torneo de cosplay estaba a punto de comenzar y bueno admitámoslo a México le encanta el anime y manga (N/A: ¡OH YEAH! ^w^).

Pero volviendo con la historia, después de unos minutos salió Ángel haciendo cosplay de Yoko de Gurren Lagann con todo y arma, exceptuando que ella tenía el cabello más espeso logrando que su espalda cubriera aun su espalda a pesar de estar peinado en una coleta alta y lo extraño de este asunto es que en unos minutos su cabello tomo la tonalidad pelirroja.

-¿Y cómo me veo? (-/-) –

-Te ves... –

*Flash flash flash* Fue el sonido que producían las camaradas de varios otakus y fans del cosplay emocionados por el nuevo material y "misteriosamente" algunos de esos fotógrafos se parecían a ciertos espías.

-Por favor podrían dejar de tomar fotos (^-^) – Les pidió amablemente pero solo logro que sacaran más fotos – Dije que dejaran de tomar fotos por favor (^-^*) – Volvió a pedir en vano.

-"Esto es malo Ángel está perdiendo la paciencia" – Pensó Japón tornándose un poco azul por lo que pudiera pasar.

-He dicho que dejen de tomar fotos por favor (¬.¬*) – Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite cuando cesaron los flashes.

-¡Uf! Qué alivio por un momento creí ver la furia de Ángel – Pero lamentablemente todo empeoro a mal, ya que uno de los fans puso la mano alrededor de la cintura de la morena y se retomó la sesión de fotografías.

-¡Con una CHINGADA! – Tomo de la mano del "fanboy" y le comenzó a dar vuelta sobre su cabeza - ¡DEJEN DE TOMAR FOTOS! – Lanzo al fanboy contra otros de un grupo de once inocentes hombres que por desgracias la fuerza utilizada con su compañero hizo que todos volaran y se convirtieran en una estrella en el cielo - ¡Idiotas! ¿Alguien más? – Volteo a ver a los que quedaron.

*Fiu fiu fiu* Comenzaron a silbar mientras se alejaban.

-¿Se encuentra bien Ángel? – Preocupado por una posible matanza por parte del temperamento de su acompañante.

-Si pero realmente me sacan de quicio que no pidan mi permiso para sacarme fotos y encima esas confianzas de tocarme – Aún irritada por lo sucedido.

-Vamos Ángel tranquilícese además ya va a comenzar el concurso – Señalando con la mirada que las personas empezaron a entrar.

-Es cierto vamos – Tomo la mano de Kiku para entrar al recinto.

**Algún tiempo después...**

-¡Estuvimos tan cerca de ganar! – Emocionada aun por el concurso.

-¡Aun así te gane muñeca! – Le presumió ¡¿Japón?!

-Kiku realmente me sorprende lo influyente que eres (^-^U) –

-¡Eh! Lo siento yo n-no... Como... Esto... – Se dio finalmente cuenta de cómo actuaba – Me volveré a encerrar por otros 800 años en mi habitación, si me disculpa – Se comenzó a alejar.

-Vamos Kiku tampoco es para que te me afliges - Le paso el brazo alrededor del cuello – Que tal si celebramos tu victoria con unos tragos – Encaminándose a la ciudad.

-¡Disculpe! – Una pequeña voz detuvo el caminar de ambas naciones encontrándose con dos niños haciendo un excelente cosplay de Ciel Phantomhive y Alois Trancy – Podríamos sacarnos una foto con usted y nuestros hermanos mayores por favor – Pidieron amablemente.

-"¡OH NO! Ángel se molestara" – Pensando lo peor – Ángel yo... -

-Claro me encantaría (^-^) – Acepto interrumpiendo a Japón.

-¡Gracias! – Hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Y dónde están sus hermanos? – Buscando con la mirada.

-¡Nissan! – Gritaron los niños provocando que dos hombres salieran de un grupo de mujeres que los rodeaban y se acercaran a los menores – Ella acepto – Le explicaron.

-Me alegra que aceptara my lady – Respondió un hombre de 18 años haciendo el cosplay de Sebastián Michaelis (N/A: *¬*).

-Realmente me alegra la vida escuchar eso My Highness – Dijo el otro hermano haciendo cosplay de Claude Faustus (N/A: ¡Kyaaaaahhhhhhh! *Plaf* *Desmayo inminente de la escritora*).

-¿U-Ustedes son sus hermanos mayores? – Aún sin creerse que eso pares de adonis fueran hermanos de los pequeños.

-Claro que lo somos – Respondieron al unísono mientras tomaban de su mano y se inclinaban frente a ella – My Lady – Besaron su mano.

*Plaf* México se desmayó..

-¡ÁNGEL! – Grito Japón por lo ocurrido con México.

-Estoy en el cielo – Murmuro México medio inconsciente.

**Unos minutos después...**

-¡Arigato Nee-san! – Agradecieron los niños mientras se alejaban.

-De nada – Le respondió México quien misteriosamente tenia tapones en la nariz para detener una hemorragia nasal – "Que bombones grrr" (*¬*) – Pensó mientras los veía alejarse y les miraba el trasero por obvias razones.

-¿Ángel se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Kiku regresándola a la realidad.

-¡Eh! Si lo siento (¬/¬) – Se avergonzó por lo que pensó – Ya me parezco a Francia – Se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Qué le parece si regresamos? –

-Claro solo déjame cambiarme –

**Un rato después...**

-Vámonos – Le tomo de la mano.

-Si – Le respondió sonriendo.

Y si preguntan por los espías ellos están bien, saldrán mañana del hospital cuando sanen sus heridas….

_**Comienza tercera y ultima canción...**_

**Al tercer día lo que quiere decir al día siguiente...**

Los protagonistas disfrutaron todo el día de estar en compañía de uno con el otro, platicando y conociéndose más y cuando la tarde llego ambos se encontraban sentados en el pasillo observando el jardín disfrutando de la compañía mutua, la paz y tranquilidad.

-Qué paz tan relajante – Se recargo México en el hombro de Japón.

-Sí – Recostando su cabeza junto a la de México.

-Quisiera tener esta misma tranquilidad todos los días – Cerro los ojos disfrutando de la brisa que ocurría.

-Si quiere puede hacerlo –

-En serio – Respondió en un murmullo suave.

-Si usted acepta unirse a mí por el resto de nuestra inmortalidad –

-¿Unirme a ti? – Susurro - ¿Cómo? – Pregunto delicadamente.

-Fácil ¿Se casaría conmigo mi hermosa México? – Pregunto suavemente pero no recibió respuesta - ¿México? – Volteo a verla encontrándola dormida a su lado – Nunca cambia verdad – Sonriéndole por verla dormir plácidamente – Pero aun así daisuki – Le beso la frente y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando se encontraban dormidos México susurro entre sueños un suave:

-Si – Que se llevó el viento en un baile suave que iba acompañado de las hojas de los árboles.

Y bueno los espías simplemente prefirieron no interrumpir la hermosa escena por lo que los dejaron a solas.

**Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto...**

-Realmente me lo pase genial Japón (^/./^) – Contenta recordando los buenos momentos que vivió con él.

-Y yo también México – Le sonrió enternecido.

-¡Pasajeros con el vuelo de las 5:00 am por favor de abordar el avión correspondiente! ¡Gracias! – Anuncio la bocina del aeropuerto.

-Es hora de irme – Le dijo mientras recogía su maleta.

-Si – Dijo un poco triste.

-No se ponga triste cuando quiera visitarme avíseme y lo recibiré yo misma –

-Claro me encantaría –

-Nos vemos – Se fue alejando.

-Adiós – Se comenzó a marchar.

-¡Japón! – Le grito la mexicana haciendo detener al japonés.

-¿Sucede algo? – La volteo a ver.

-Si olvide algo (^-^) –

-¿Qué? –

-Esto – Le beso la mejilla derecha – Bye bye – Salió corriendo dejando en un leve shock a Japón.

-Tenías que ser México – Sonrió tocándose la mejilla besada – Espero que nunca cambies – Se alejó del edificio.

**En el avión...**

-Bien a mi siguiente destino – Sonrió emocionada.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

* Es el aeropuerto mas grande de Japón donde normalmente aterrizas cuando vas a Japón.

** Maletas.

*** No vayas tan rápido.

**** Se sonrojo o se avergonzo.

***** Amigo.

****** Que se le quite la pena.

******* Vamos a comer.

******** Muchas de las personas la rechazan porque son faciles de conseguir y porque ocupan espacio.

********* El gran buda.

Ai: Eso es todo por ahora lamento no poder contestar reviews sera para la próxima, pero de todos modos se agradecen y perdón por olvidar a Canadá-kun y me disculpo por la tardanza algo que agregar ayudante mia (volteando a ver a la neko).

Anadei: (Lamiendose las manos) ¡Oh! Así espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo nya (T-T) ¡JAPÓN CASATE CONMIGO! (T-T) Nya!

Ai: ¡Nunca! Además espera a que México escoga para ver si queda libre.

Anadei: No hay problema (Preparando un saco para secuestros).

Ai: ¡Atras! (La amenzó con un látigo) Además presiento que si vuelves a ver el cosplay de Sebastian te olvidas de Japón.

Anadei: (¬/¬) (Corriendo lejos) ¡SEBASTIAN ESPERAME PRECIOSO!

Ai: ¡REGRESA AQUI NEKO VIOLADORA! (Se fue tras ella pero se detuvo a media carrera) Casi lo olvidaba dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias.

Anadei: ¡SEBASTIAN! Quiero mi Fanservice por dinero no te preocupes chiquito! (*¬*).

Ai: Eso ni lo pienses (Se le lanzó en cima atrapandola) Hasta el proximo capitulo ¡Bye!

Anadei: Nya (T-T)


	8. VI Margarita

Ai: Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí un capitulo, prácticamente tres meses ^-^U.

(Llega Anadei corriendo y la abraza por la espalda).

Anadei: ¡Ai-chan!

Ai: (La golpea en el estómago) ¡QUITATE!

Anadei: Arg (T-T) Que mala eres yo tan solo te demuestro mi afecto y tú me respondes con un golpe.

Ai: Así será toda la vida.

Anadei: ¡Nya! (T-T).

Ahora pasemos a algo más importante, en este capítulo se ocuparan varias canciones búsquenlas por los siguientes nombres:

- Wannabe (Solo para mujeres).

- Mission Imposible.

- Nicco Verrienti Volevo Solo Dirti Subtítulos Español.

- Jovanotti - Innamorato.

-1812 Overture (the dramatic part).

Ahora las aclaraciones:

"Bla bla bla" - Pensamientos.

Bla bla bla - Interrupción de los espías.

_Bla bla bla_ - Sueños de México.

Y ahora la gatuna dará el anuncio del disclaimer.

Anadei: Bien... Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y las situaciones aquí presentadas son pura coincidencia.

Corre capitulo...

* * *

**VI. Margarita.**

-¡Bienvenidos al país de la pasta! ¡Diviértanse en nuestra querida nación! ¡Grazie! –

Se dejó escuchar la bocina por todo el aeropuerto Lazio, Roma; haciendo sonreír a nuestra querida México.

-Se nota que he llegado a Italia (^-^) – Recordando la actitud de su querido amigo – Ahora mi petaca* – Se encamino buscando su equipaje.

Mientras esto ocurría ciertas representaciones de Italia corrían al aeropuerto para encontrarse con su invitado.

-Fratello idiota como se pudo olvidar que México visitaría nuestro país después de Japón ¡Chigii! – Regaño Romano a Veneciano.

-Lo siento fratello pero a ti también se te olvido Ve** - **Se intentó defender Italia (Ai: Si se le puede llamar defenderse a llorar mientras lo dice ¬.¬).

-Ca-Cállate mejor nos apuramos en llegar – Apresuro la carrera.

-Ve~ - Siguió a su hermano.

Bien ahora se preguntaran que paso, bueno pues para saberlo que corra el flash back….

**Tiempo atrás en el aeropuerto de Narita, Japón**

-Ve~ Que hermosa despedida – Dijo Italia aun escondido junto a los demás cómplices que también vieron la escena de México y Japón.

-Sí y presiento que quien sea el próximo en recibir a México debe esforzase mucho para conquistar a mon amour –

-¿Por cierto a quien visitara México ahora? – Pregunto Alemania.

-Si no mal recuerdo a Italia – Comento Inglaterra.

-¡EHHHHH! – Se escuchó por parte de los dos italianos – Eso significa que hace mucho que debimos irnos ve~ -

-Así parece tonto fratello – Corroboro Romano.

-... (¬.¬) –

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Preguntaron los hermanos Italias cuando sintieron las miradas puestas en ellos.

-¡¿Y qué demonios esperan para irse?! – Le recriminaron todos.

-¡Ve/Chigii!~ – Salieron corriendo los italianos.

Fin del flashback

**Tiempo presente 20 minutos de la llegada de México a Italia….**

-Ya se tardaron – Comento mientras miraba la hora de nuevo en su reloj – Tal vez se le pegaron las sabanas** – Recordando las costumbres de los hermanos Italia.

-¡México-chan! – Llegaron corriendo los italianos mientras llamaban la atención de su amiga.

-¡Italia! ¡Romano! – Les correspondió el saludo levantando la mano haciéndoles hola - ¡Cuidado! – Dijo percatándose del piso recién encerado.

-¡Gyahhhhhh! – Demasiado tarde ambos Italias resbalaron y volaron un poco en el aire (Ai: Como lo hizo Estados Unidos con el helado que le ofrecía Inglaterra =3=).

*Boing* Se escuchó cuando aterrizaron los italianos.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – Preocupada por si sufrieron alguna contusión.

-¡Sí! Menos mal que aterrizamos en algo suave – Se restregaron los italianos sin abrir los ojos en la suave salvación – ¡Además huele bien! – Sintieron una suave fragancia de vainilla y chocolate.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegro que de algo sirvan mis pechos aparte de presumir de ellos (^-^) – Comento con normalidad México – Creo que llamare a esto la ¡Técnica especial de México numero 33 salvamiento de caída! ¡Colisión con las Sierras Madres! – Levanto la mano haciendo la señal "V" de Victoria.

-¿Eh? – Finalmente abrieron los ojos encontrándose con las Sierras Madres de México lugar donde habían aterrizado de lleno cuando resbalaron.

*Plaf* Se desmayó Romano cayendo al suelo con una leve hemorragia nasal.

-Ve~ Sí que son suaves – Abrazo por la cintura a México y se siguió restregando.

-Fisisisisi Fisisisisi Fisisisisi ¡Para Italia me haces cosquillas! –

-Ve~ –

**Mientras esto ocurría ciertos hombres ocultos en las sombras "ardían" de celos….**

-No es justo primero el idiota de Inglaterra y ahora Italia ¡Realmente injusto! (T^T) – Se quejaba Francia mientras mordía su pañuelo rosa.

-Italia tiene suerte de ser amigo de Rusia porque si no hace mucho que hubiera dejado de existir koru koru – Sonrió siniestramente el "pequeño" yandere.

-¡Que miedo das-aru! – Dijo China observando el aura oscura que desprendía Rusia.

-Qué envidia – Pensó en voz alta Inglaterra.

-¿No sabía que Inglaterra-san tuviera esos pensamientos? – Dijo Japón saliendo de la nada.

-Y-Yo no lo tengo e-es solo que.... Eso a ti que te importa Japón –

-¡Japón! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaron sorprendidos de verlo a su lado cargado de todo un equipo de espionaje.

-Me entere que están haciendo equipo de vigilancia para cuidar de la persona de Án... digo México-chan – Respondió mirando la escena de Italia y México a través de sus binoculares.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – Pregunto Alemania.

-Por Facebook y Twitter de las naciones unidas – Les dijo sacando su celular y mostrándoles el sitio – Uno de los nuestros lo puso hace unos días miren su publicación –

**"G8, China y España vigilan a México en las visitas políticas en secreto, pero más importante que eso hoy amanecí más awesome, realmente soy increíble, ¡Alaben al increíble yo! Kesesesese Kesesesese".**

-¡Prussia! – Reconocieron de inmediato el egocentrismo de su autor.

-Bruder – Murmuro Alemania enojado y con vergüenza ajena.

-¡Se están moviendo! – Señalo España al frente.

-Debemos seguirlo capitán – Saludo formalmente Japón a Alemania.

-¿Por qué soy yo el capitán? – Pregunto un poco desconcertado Alemania.

-Por ser el más pervertido y sádico señor – Respondieron al unísono todos los "cadetes".

-Malditos los odio – Dijo mientras se sentaba y escondía su cara entre las rodillas (Ai: Tú puedes capitán no te dejes vencer ^0^/).

Regresando con el trio de inocencia, ellos decidieron marchar rumbo a la casa de Italia caminando y si se preguntan por Romano digamos que se encuentra siendo cargado por México como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Estoy tocando algo suave – Murmuro Romano despertando de su inconciencia.

-Fratello que envidia te tengo –

-Veneciano – Enfocó su mirada en su hermano menor - ¿Por qué el mundo está de cabeza? –

-Pero si tú eres el que esta de cabeza fratello –

-¿Y porque estoy de cabeza? –

-Porque Mé-chan te está cargando Ve~ (^-^) **– **

-¡¿Uh?! – Captando finalmente cuál era su posición y que lo suave que tocaba era el trasero de la morena - ¡MÉ-MÉXICO! – Grito por verse en esa extraña situación.

-Um – Lo volteo a ver por sobre el hombro - ¡Ah! Buenos días dormilón –

-¡Maldición bájame! – Pidió todo rojo.

-Bien – Lo bajo de su hombro para que caminara – Realmente dormiste un montón, ya casi llegábamos a su casa, solo nos faltaba pasar la iglesia – Señalo con la mirada la estructura que al parecer se encontraba cerrada.

-Ve~ Adoro esta iglesia –

-Aquí generalmente se realizan bodas muy tradicionales y sencillas –

*Ding dong ding dong* Se dejaron escuchar las campanas de la iglesia, donde los portones se abrían y dejaban verse a las personas que asistieron comenzar a salir de la ceremonia y esperar fuera por los novios, saliendo el novio cargando a la novia y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte de los amigos y familiares.

-Yo también quiero ser cargada de esa forma cuando me case – Dijo México entrando en un ensoñación despierta.

-Ve~ ¡Yo podría cargarte Mé-chan! –

-E-Eh... Bueno Italia... Tú no eres precisamente... -

-¿Acaso no puedo ser tu esposo? (TxT) –

-No... Yo... Esto –

-Que no ves que no eres su tipo – Intervino Romano – En cambio yo sí puedo ¿Verdad? –

-Bueno... Veras... ¿Cómo decirlo? –

-¿Acaso no quieres ser il mio amato? (T3T) –

-Es... Que... ¿Cómo les digo? – Se debatió México al ver los rostros llorosos de los 2 italianos.

-Los va a rechazar – Comentaron al mismo tiempo los espías y algunos espectadores de la boda (Ai: Se nota que los italianos les gusta enterare de todo ¬.¬U).

-"Nos va a rechazar" – Pensaron ambos hermanos.

-Mmmmmm... Bien al diablo lo diré sin rodeos – Se decidió - ¡Ustedes no tienen la fuerza suficiente para cargarme! ¡Es más si yo me casara con alguno de ustedes yo sería el novio y ustedes las novias! ¡Y para colmo yo tendría que cargarlos para que se viera lindo! (-/-) – Soltó con rapidez totalmente avergonzada.

-¡EHHHHH! – Soltaron tanto los espías como los presentes de la boda (Ai: Los italianos sí que son comunicativos XD).

-... Creo que esa situación si es probable – Contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

-Fratello también lo piensas –

-Si aunque odio admitirlo Chigii~ –

-Ustedes dos sí que son únicos (^-^U) – Sonrió un poco incrédula de que existieran dos personas tan positivas en la tierra (Ai: Yo más bien diría inútiles o idiotas ¬.¬*) – Pero mejor vayamos a realizar los acuerdos o asuntos que quieran tratar –

-¡Esta bien! – Contestaron al unísono ambas Italias.

**Con las naciones espías…..**

-Yo creo que esa boda seria única – Dio su opinión Japón.

-Ya lo creo, además a México le viene como anillo al dedo ser el hombre de la relación –

-Inglaterra tiene razón pero aun así quiero ver a mon amour vestida de novia –

-No importa cómo se vista MI México, siempre desde pequeña toda ropa que le ponía se veía adorable, aunque ahora en vez de ponérsela quisiera quitársela de a poco a poco (*¬*) –

-España eres un viejo verde – Le dijeron los presentes mientras se alejaban un poco de él.

**En casa de los hermanos Italias…..**

-Ve Comencemos con la reunión para tratar un asunto muy importante –

-¿Y eso es...? –

-¡Los tomates! – Contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

-Me lo imaginaba (-.-U) –

**Unas horas después….**

-¡Qué bien terminamos! –

-Ustedes dos nunca cambian, pero me sorprende la seriedad que toman cuando se trata del jitomate –

-¡Eso es porque el tomate y la pasta son vitales para la comida y por eso son muy importantes! –

-Siempre tan Italias pero en fin ¿Dónde voy a dormir? –

-¿Dormir? ¿Te piensas quedar México? –

-Pero si ustedes me invitaron a quedarme por tres días, empezando hoy –

-¡Así lo hicimos! Ve~ - Se acordó

-Si tienes razón ¡Ya que! Te mostrare tu cuarto – Dijo "amablemente" Romano.

-Gracias ¿creo? (¬.¬U) –

-Ve por mientras yo hare la cena –

-Por cierto ¿porque vigilamos a los inútiles de Italia? – Pregunto Inglaterra.

-¡Porque puede suceder algo ESTUPIDAMENTE PELIGROSO! – Le contestaron los demás.

-Sí, tienen razón –

-Ve~ ¡La cena esta lista! – Aviso Veneciano a su hermano y su invitada.

-¡Ya vamos! – Le contestaron ambos.

-¿Y que hay para cenar fratello? – Pregunto Romano cuando entro al comedor.

-¡Pasta!~ -

-¡Qué bien! –

-Siempre igual – Susurro México.

La cena transcurrió en completa alegría y platica, cuando terminaron jugaron juegos de mesa, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir los hermanos partieron a su cuarto y la morena a su habitación sin saber que unas sombras misteriosas se encontraban acechándola a lo lejos y bueno los espías se aburrieron y decidieron dejar por la paz ese día a los italianos ya que no pasó nada peligroso que violentara contra la morena (Ai: Pobrecitos de lo que se perdieron 030).

**Unas horas después cuando todos dormían plácidamente…**

-AH HA HA HA HA – Se escuchaba junto a la cabecera de México.

-Deja de jadear así viejo verde – Regaño otra voz en susurro.

-Pero es una bella signora no puedo evitar excitarme al verla tan inocente, frágil y tan tranquila del peligro que corre, eso me hace querer aprovecharme de ella – Se acercó a la cama con la intención de meterse en ella.

-Espera idiota – Lo detuvo del brazo.

-Vamos déjame divertirme – Comenzaron a forcejear ocasionando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama y quedaran en una pose muy comprometedora.

-Estúpido Roma mira lo que ocasionaste – Le reclamo Germania que se encontraba bajo Roma y de cara con los muslos de México cubiertos por las sabanas.

-¡Ah! Germania si querías hacer una orgia me hubieras dicho – Le toco y sobo el trasero de Germania que se encontraba en su cara.

-¡Idiota no me toques! – Lo golpeo en la ingle con la cabeza.

-¡Ighhh! ¡Ger-Germania eso es un ataque muy bajo, cruel e inimaginable! –

-¡Inimaginable es que ella no se hay despertado! –

-¡Cierto! Debe tener el sueño pesado... Eso es mejor aprovechare mucho más la situación (*¬*) –

-Pero primero quítate de encima –

-¡Eh! Pero quiero seguir acariciando tu suave trasero – Restregó su cara y sus manos otra vez en la retaguardia de Germania.

-¡Quítate imbécil! – Lo volvió a golpearen la ingle logrando que le dejara salir debajo de su cuerpo.

-¡Eso es horrible y duele mucho! (T^T) –

-Te lo merecías – Se arrodillo sobre la cama.

-¿No te ibas a bajar? – Viendo que no se movía de su posición.

-Ya que he llegado a esto no me queda opción que continuar (Ai: Uy que sacrificado ¬.¬U) –

-¡Ese es el espíritu! – Le palmeo el hombro – Vamos a ver que belleza se esconde bajo las sabanas – Levanto las sabanas encontrándose con algo que lo helo hasta la medula.

*Clic* Se escuchó cuando el seguro de una semiautomática fue quitado y apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Roma.

-Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para quitarte de encima de mí – Le amenazo México mientras su mirada se volvía color rojiza.

-Tranquila linda no te alteres – Levanto las manos rindiéndose.

-Uno –

-¡AH! Vamos solo queríamos divertirnos un poco –

-¡TRES! (¬.¬*) –

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* - Les comenzó a disparar por toda la casa, ocasionando que los Italias despertaran y comenzaran a gritar del miedo pero eso no acallo las voces que suplicaban por piedad y las diversas maldiciones que soltaba la morena, causando una persecución de casi casi 10 minutos por todo el primer piso y logrando a su vez un desastre total que parecía una mini representación de la Revolución Mexicana pero en menor daño.

-¡Y NO VUELVAN! – Dijo México cuando saco a patadas a los pervertidos.

-Es fuerte – Dijo Roma con una bala en el trasero y tirado en el césped.

-Sí, me agrada – Dijo Germania colgando de un árbol por la tela de su playera y con una contusión en la cabeza.

-Eso lo hace más emocionante y excitante, así que en estos día que este en Italia la hare mía cueste lo que cueste Muajajajajaja (*0*) –

-Por esta vez te apoyare jejejejeje (^o^) –

-¡CALLESEN! *PAM* *PAM* - Les lanzo México un zapatazo a ambos para que se callaran (Ai: Como los gatos XD).

-¡Auch! – Se quejaron ambos con un chichón en la cabeza.

**Dentro de la casa…**

-Tengo estos y los llorones, y hablando de ellos parece que están llorando – Percibiendo a penas sus llantos.

*Tock* *Tock* *Tock*

-¡VEEEE~ EL ASESINO VINO POR NOSOTROS! –

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO NOS MATES! ¡CHIGII!~ –

-*DUH* Tranquilos soy yo Méxicooooo *ZAP* - Metieron rápidamente a México al cuarto.

-México Que bueno que no te paso nada (T^T) – Dijo Veneciano mientras abrazaba por la cintura a México y lloraba en su hombro.

-¡Idiota! No nos vuelvas a asustar - Se lanzó Romano a abrazarla por las rodillas.

-Ya todo está bien – Les acaricio la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Y el asesino? – Preguntaron al unísono los italianos todavía llorando.

-¡Ya me encargue de él! (Ò-Ó) –

-¿En serio? *Snif* -

-Sip así que ahora a vuelvan a dormir (^-^) –

-Pero ¿Y si vuelve a venir? Te podría lastimar y no podemos permitir eso Ve~ –

-Mi estúpido fratello tiene razón, además aún tenemos miedo ¡QUEDATE A DORMIR CON NOSOTROS! ¡MALDICIÓN!~ (TT-TT) – Pidió mientras lloraba a mares.

-Está bien dormiré con ustedes – Acepto al no tener escapatoria y por la mirada de corderito a medio morir que le lanzaban.

-¡Grazie! ¡Ángel! – Agradecieron los hermanos.

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntaron desconcertados.

-Es la primera vez que se animan a llamarme por mi nombre (^-^) –

-¿Está mal? –

-Nop para nada, pero si olvidamos formalidades yo también los llamare por su nombre ¿Les parece Feliciano y Lovino? –

-Por nosotros está bien (^.^) –

-Entonces todo arreglado, vamos a dormir –

-¡Sí! –

Se metieron los tres en la cama, la morena en medio, Feliciano a la izquierda y Lovino a la derecha, donde estos últimos se abrazaron a su salvadora logrando dormir placida y rápidamente, siguiéndoles unos minutos después su invitada.

**Al día siguiente….**

-¡Buenos días Ángel! – Saludo en cuanto despertó Feliciano – Vaya sigue dormida –

-Déjala dormir fratello además parece que está soñando algo bueno – Dijo Lovino al percatarse de la sonrisa que tenía mientras dormitaba.

-Debe estar soñando con comida Ve-

-Hablando de comida preparemos el desayuno –

-Ve~ –

_Mientras ellos preparaban el desayuno, el sueño de México cambio de un campo de dalias a un lugar oscuro con una puerta de madera como posible única salida de esa nada, así que no le quedo de otra que salir por ella._

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Pregunto cuando entro a un cuarto solo iluminado por un foco._

_-Si – _

_-Oui – _

_-Ja – Le contestaron tres voces muy familiares en distintos idiomas._

_-¡España! ¡Francia! ¡Prusia! ¿Son ustedes? – Quiso cerciorarse._

_-Claro que si mon amour *Crick* - Se escuchó cuando se iluminaron las tres figuras - ¿Quién más podríamos ser? – Le sonrió un Francia completamente ¡¿Sexy?! Y ¡¿Varonil?! El cual se encontraba desnudo y apenas cubriendo sus partes vitales con una rosa – Cierto chicos – _

_-Claro – Le contestaron los otros._

_-"Esto debe ser una broma o un sueño" – Pensó cuando vio que todos lucían demasiado Play Boy._

_-Y no somos los únicos*ZUM* - Se ilumino totalmente el cuarto mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción de Wannabe* en el fondo, haciendo que la visión se volviera más ardiente de tanto adonis (Ai: Aquí su servidora necesito una transfusión de sangre por imaginar algo así y por el video que hay respecto a esto 0¬0)._

_-¡OH MI DIOS! (0/0) – Dijo no pudiendo creer que veía en posiciones muy provocativas a varias naciones que para ella eran muy simples o infantiles._

_-Mira se quedó sin habla Kesesesese Kesesesese – _

_-Mi querida México porque no vienes aquí y te demuestro mi pasión desenfrenada – _

_-"¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo España es tan provocativo?" *Glup* - Trago saliva para evitar babear frente a ellos._

_-Mon cher ¿A quién escoges como tuyo? – Se le empezaron a acercar todos los hombres presentes de la sala._

_-Yo... ¿Quién?... ¿Por qué?... (O/./O) – No podía soltar ningún dialogo coherente._

_-Parece ser que no puedes decidir, pero eso ya lo habíamos pensado, por eso ¿Si a ti te parece? Seremos tú HAREM PERSONAL MÉ-XI-CO-CHAN__ - Le susurró al oído Francia mientras le tomaba del mentón para besarle._

-¡NO! – Grito al mismo tiempo que se sentaba con rapidez en la cama y observaba a su alrededor – Solo un sueño *DUH* - Suspiro aliviada.

*Tock* *Tock* Llamaron a la puerta.

-Ángel a desayunar – Le aviso Lovino.

-Ya voy –

-Bien te esperamos abajo no tardes me muero de hambre ¡Maldición! –

-¡Sí! (^-^U) –

Cuando estuvo presentable bajo a desayunar con los Italias, donde los tres tuvieron una plática amena y amistosa de cualquier tipo.

-Estuvo rico –

-Ve~ Grazie por el cumplido Ángel –

-Dejen la gratitud para después y ya váyanse idiotas –

-¿Irnos? – Pregunto confundida por la actitud de Lovino.

-Ve~ Ayer quedamos en un acuerdo, que en estos dos días cada uno de nosotros te mostraría nuestros lugares turísticos de acuerdo al norte y sur – Explico Feliciano.

**El primer lugar a visitar fue Le Cinque Terre**

-¡Increíble! Este lugar es tan colorido y pequeño –

-Este apenas es el primer pueblo, más adelante a un kilómetro está el siguiente pueblo y así secuencialmente hasta formar Le Cinque Terre – Explico Feli.

-Mmmmmm... –

-¿Sucede algo Ángel? –

-De cierta forma me recuerda a la cañada de los 11 pueblos*** -

-Ve~ También en tu casa hay un lugar así –

-Sip es lindo ir por esos rumbos pero sobre todo las fiestas que celebran (^-^) –

-Te gustan mucho las fiestas –

-Si me encantan (^/^) –

-Entonces te gustara el siguiente lugar –

-¡Vamos! (^0^) –

**2° Lugar Rimini-Riccione.**

-Aquí hay muchos clubs y discotecas –

-Este lugar es un punto de reunión para los jóvenes y... ¿Ángel? – Desapareció de su rango visual en cuanto le quito la mirada - ¿Ángel?... ¡He perdido a la bella Ángel! Ve – Grito histérico mientras la buscaba corriendo entre las calles.

-Lo hizo de nuevo –

-¡Ah! Te refieres cuando estu…. –

-Estúpido E.U. quieres que Japón se entere que los estuvimos espiando – Le susurro Inglaterra.

-Lo siento –

-¿Dijo algo Estados Unidos-san? –

-No dijo nada, solo que ella siempre se pierde – Salvo la situación Iggi.

-Así que ya es una costumbre –

-¡Sí! *DUH* - Suspiraron todos a la vez.

-¡ÁNGEL! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? VEEE~ –

-Atrás de ti –

-Ángel~ – Le abrazo en cuanto la vio.

-Vamos tranquilo solo tomaba algunas fotos – Le palmeo la espalda.

-No te vuelvas a alejar de mí, no quiero que te pase algo malo *Snif* - Pidió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Lo prometo – Respondió enternecida por la actitud de Feli.

-Bien ahora sigamos – La tomo de la mano para guiarla.

-Si (^/^) –

**3° Lugar Lago de Como.**

-Este es el lago de Como Ángel –

_*Inserte música de misión imposible*_

-¡Eh! ¡Qué grande es! – Dijo mientras buscaba algo con unos binoculares.

-Esto... ¿Qué es lo que busca Ángel? –

-Nada... Solo... Una casa –

-¿Y de dónde saco los binoculares? –

-Los encontré tirados entre esos arbustos – Señalo directamente donde se encontraban con anterioridad los espías.

-Son mis binoculares – Se percató Japón.

-Debes de tener más cuidado Japón –

-Lo siento capitán sádico – Se disculpó.

-No me digas así (-.-") – Se deprimió Alemania (Ai: No te rindas señor algún día solo te dirán pervertido o capitán XD).

-¡AH! Ahí está – Señalo al frente la morena.

-¿Qué clase de casa encontraste Ángel? –

-La casa de George Clooney (*-*) –

-Ve~ Ángel ¿Eres su fan? –

-Algo así (^.^) –

-Por cierto también veo ciudades muy pequeñas, es como si casi el tiempo no pasara por sus calles – Se percató del tipo de arquitectura.

-Así son las ciudades de aquí –

-¡Súper! (^-^) – Saco fotos del lugar y una George Clooney que se encontraba de vacaciones en Italia.

**4° Lugar Sanremo.**

-Este es el lugar donde se realiza el festival de música ¿verdad? –

-Si aquí es –

-¿Y cuándo empieza? ¿En la tarde o en la noche? –

-Ve~ Ángel el festival es hasta los meses de febrero o marzo –

-Ya veo realmente tengo mala suerte (0-0") –

-Lo siento –

-No te preocupes, está bien –

**5° Lugar Verona Nya.**

-Ve~ Esta es la ciudad de Verona.

-¡EH! ¡¿La ciudad de Romeo y Julieta?! –

-Si~ De hecho existe el balcón de Julieta ¿Quieres ir? –

-¡SI! – Respondió llena de emoción.

-Sígueme – Le tomo de la mano.

-Si no mal recuerdo, en el balcón de Julieta no es el lugar donde los enamorados se declaran su amor – Dijo Alemania.

-Tú crees que Italia aproveche la situación-aru –

-No creo que mon petit Italia es demasiado... Italia –

-Pero aun así de todos nosotros es el que se lanza a conquistar mujeres hermosas en cuanto las ve koru koru – Metió cizaña.

-¡Debemos evitar la explosión amorosa! – Ordeno E.U.

-¡Sí! – Lo apoyaron todos.

-Así que este es el balcón de Julieta ¡Qué lindo! (^-^) –

-Ve~ Ángel ¿Quieres representar la escena del balcón? –

-¡Claro! –

-¡El enemigo hizo su movimiento! – Susurro Inglaterra.

-Entonces vamos a disfrazarnos – Dijo sacando un vestuario completo de Romeo y Julieta (Ai: ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? Mmmmmm... La magia del fanfiction ^-^).

-¡Que bonitos trajes! Me pondré este – Tomo el de Romeo.

-¡EHHHHHHH! Pero Ángel debe ser Julieta –

-Pero presiento que tú te verías mejor y más lindo de Julieta –

-Pero... Pero... Pero... *Paff* - Le puso Ángel una peluca rubia a Feli.

-Te ves tan lindo y adorable – Lo abrazo.

-Si Ángel dice que me veo bien lo hare Ve~ (^/^) – Se marchó a cambiarse al igual que la morena.

-¿Quién diría que terminarían así las cosas no crees mon ami España? –

-Bueno yo si lo imagine, después de todo **MI MÉXICO** es buena en los papeles masculinos –

-Tiene razón España-san, por eso inmortalizare este momento – Expreso Japón sacando una cámara de video.

-Esto... Quiero una copia... De esto–maple – Pidió tímidamente Canadá.

-¡¿Eh?! Hablas en serio (0.0) –

-Si (-/-) –

-Mmmmmm... ¡Yo también quiero una copia! – Pidieron los demás.

-Estoy lista – Salió Ángel vestida como Romeo - ¿Estás listo Feli? –

-Ve~ Si pero... ¡Gyah! *Plaf* - Se tropezó con el dobladillo del vestido.

-¿Estas bien? –

-Si... ¡EH! Ángel se ve molto bella –

-¡Y tu muy tierno y adorable! "Como un uke travesti" (^-^U) –

**En algún lugar….**

-Mis sentidos fujoshi me indican que me pierdo de algo bueno –

-¿Dijiste algo Hungría? –

-¡No nada señor Austria! –

**Volviendo con los inocentes….**

-Voy a mi posición – Dijo Feli marchando rumbo a las escaleras que lo llevaría al balcón.

-Ve con cui... –

-¡Gyah! *PUM* - Se volvió a tropezar en cuanto intento subir el primer escalón.

-dado... Feli si quieres lo dejamos –

-No yo hare esta escena cueste lo que cueste (Ò.Ó) – Se determinó a realizar, por lo que volvió de nuevo a subir.

-Si tú lo dices pero solo por precaución estaré atrás de ti –

-No es necesario Ángel yo pueeeeedooooooooo *PUM* - Se volvió a tropezar pero ahora con el sexto escalón, por lo que Feli tratando de mantenerse en equilibrio hizo todo lo posible pero acabó cayendo de espaldas y sobre Ángel.

-Auch –

-Lo siento Ve~ (T.T) –

**10 minutos, 8 intentos y risas aguantadas por parte de los espías después…. Finalmente estuvieron listos para la presentación….**

-¿Qué luz se abre paso por esa ventana?... Es el oriente y Julieta es el sol... Sal bello sol y mata a la envidiosa luna que ya está enferma y pálida de dolor porque tú, su doncella, eres más hermosa que ella... ¡Es mi dama!, ¡Es mi amor! – Recito hermosamente Ángel desde su posición, quien cuando termina de hablar se abre el ventanal del balcón.

-Ayyy – Se volvió a tropezar Feli ocasionando que ahora se golpeara la frente y le saliera un chipote – Ay de mi – Se sobo el golpe.

-"En la madre" – Pensó para sí Ángel – Habla... *Glup* Habla otra vez, Ángel radiante – Siguió un poco nerviosa.

-Romeo... Oh, Romeo... ¿Por qué eres Romeo?... Además ¿Dónde estás que no te veoooo? ¡Gyah! – Se asomó demasiado Feli por el balcón por lo que se cayó de este.

-¡Te tengo! – Logro atrapar a Feli.

-Ve~ –

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* Se escucharon los aplausos de las personas que vieron la presentación.

-¡Grazie! (^-^) – Agradecieron ambos por la felicitación recibida.

-Fue una buena actuación aunque muy graciosas-aru –

-¡Tienes razón! Sobre todo la de **MI MÉXICO** – Recalco España.

-¿Aquellos que estén con el Hero de callarle la boca a España levanten la mano? –

-¡Yo! – Se levantaron casi todas las manos excepto obvio esta España.

-Eso fue divertido – Dijo Ángel llamando la atención de los espías (Ai: De la que se salvó España ^-^U) - ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? –

-Ve~ Ya lo veras –

**6° Lugar Milán.**

-¡Kyaaahhh! ¡Debo estar soñando! ¡Estoy en la ciudad de la moda! (*o*) – Dijo totalmente emocionada.

-Ve~ se nota que te gusta –

-Ven hay muchas tiendas por ver – Le tomo de la mano sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo.

-"Ángel/México realmente admiro tu fortaleza de hierro por guardar tu lado femenino por varios años" – Pensaron tanto Italia como los espías.

-"Perdóname México" (TT^TT) – Pidió internamente España – "Pero no quería compartirte" – Pensó egoístamente (Ai: Si supieras tonto T^T).

-Mira qué lindo vestido – Dijo Ángel cuando paso frente a un expositor.

-Ve~ ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? –

-¿Tú crees que se me vea bien? –

-Si (^.^) –

-Bien entremos –

-¡Bienvenidos! – Los recibió una vendedora.

-Ve~ Mi scusi manca la mia regazze vuole provare il vestito che espone – Pidió amablemente Feli mientras señala el vestido en cuestión.

-Certo signore, una volta che gli diamo, pasando per il tester – Pidió la señorita.

-Disculpe ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Pregunto la gerente de la tienda descubriendo a los espías.

-¡No nada! (:D) – Le respondió E.U.

-Entonces les pido de favor que se vayan están incomodando a los demás clientes (¬.¬) –

-¡NEVER! (*0*) – Le reto E.U.

-¡¿Qué?! (¬.¬*) –

-Ya me... ¡Um! –

-Lo que quiso decir es que nunca nos iremos de la tienda hasta haber comprado algunos trajes – Respondió Inglaterra mientras le tapaba la boca a E.U.

-¡Ah! Si ese es el caso espero que compren los mejores (^-^) –

-"Nuestra economía va a caer" (-.-") – Pensaron con pesar las naciones.

-¡EHH! Realmente luces mucho más hermosa con ese vestido Ángel –

-¿En serio? Me siento fuera de lugar –

-No realmente bella –

-Entonces lo comprare (-/-) – Se decidió totalmente apenada por los halagos de Italia – Ahora el precio – Buscando la etiqueta - ¡Ah! Este es el código de barras y por el otro lado también – Dijo mirando varios números por ambos lados.

-Ve No te equivocas Ángel, este es el precio del vestido – Señalo la cifra de números que tenía solo 4 dígitos menos que el código de barras.

-¡Ah! "Es demasiado caro" (-.-U) – Pensó con pesar.

-Gracias por su compra – Los despidió la cajera.

-¿Estas segura de solo comprar ese collar de listón? – Pregunto Feli al ver la pequeña y barata compra.

-¡Sí! Aunque el vestido era bonito pero esto era para lo que más me alcanzaba *DUH* - Suspiro con resignación – Pero no te preocupes Feli... ¿Feli? – Volvió a llamar pero su acompañante ya había desaparecido - ¿Y ahora? – Se preguntó estando completamente sola cerca de una fuente.

-Gracias vuelvan pronto (^-^) – Los despidió la gerente.

-Mi dinero (TT^TT) – Lloraron con pesar las naciones al verse forzados a comprar ropa extremadamente cara.

-Ve~ – Se dejó escuchar.

-¡Ah! Italia viene en nuestra dirección ¿Qué hacemos capitán sádico? – Pregunto Francia.

-¡¿A quién le dices sádico?!(Ò.Ó) –

-Dejen su pelea para después-aru y hagan algo –

-¡Pecho a tierra! – Ordeno Alemania, a lo que todos se lanzaron atrás de unos botes de basura.

-Ve~ – Dijo Italia cuando entro a la tienda de ropa y salió de nuevo a los 10 minutos corriendo en la dirección que había venido.

-Eso fue rápido ¿Verdad capitán? – Pregunto Japón.

-Si, cuando se trata de una mujer siempre es así – Afirmo Alemania.

-Maple –

-¿No escucharon algo? – Pregunto España.

-¡Nada! –

-Maple –

-¿No deberíamos seguir a Italia y México? –

-Rusia tiene razón-aru debemos de seguirlos antes de perderlos de vista-aru –

-¡GO! – Ordeno E.U. a lo que todos se levantaron y dejaron a la vista al pobre de Canadá que era aplastado por los demás (Ai: No te preocupes Canadá yo te vengare Ò.Ó).

-Menos mal que se quitaron – Dijo aliviado Canadá.

-Canadá no te quedes atrás – Dijo E.U. volviendo por su hermano y llevándoselo de la mano mientras corría.

-¡Maple! –

-¡Ángel! – Dijo Feli cuando vio a la morena esperándolo sentada cerca de la fuente.

-Feli ¿A dónde fuiste? –

-Yo... Tenía que... darte... ¡Esto! – Le extendió una caja que se encontraba en vuelta por un listón rojo.

-¿Qué es? – Dijo tomando el regalo.

-Ábrelo –

-Esto es... Pero Feli yo no puedo... -

-Si puedes, este es mi regalo por estar todo el día conmigo y por soportarme, porque después de todo suelo ser alguien muy irritable y... -

-Maravillosamente amable, amoroso, tierno pero sobre todo muy dulce, gracias Feli (^o^) – Le dijo mientras le daba un suave abrazo.

-Ve~ (^/^) –

**Mientras esto ocurría alguien moría incendiado de celos literalmente…**

-¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡MALDICIÓN! – Dijo una voz detrás de los espías.

-¡¿ROMANO?! – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos de verlo ahí - ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? –

-Desde que ellos salieron de casa, ese fratello idiota se está aprovechando realmente de su cita a solas ¡Maldición! – Grito haciendo que las llamas de los celos aumentaran y que llamaran la atención de las personas.

-¡Idiota! – Se lanzaron encima todos los espías para calmarlo y que dejara de gritar.

-Parece que ocurre algo por ahí – Señalo Ángel el tumulto de gente.

-Tal vez se trate de una pelea –

-¡Eh! Vamos a ver – Quiso arrastrar a Feli al embrollo.

-Vee~ Mejor no las peleas me dan miedo (T_T) – Le rogo – Además aún faltan algunos sitios por ver –

-Bien vámonos – Le tomo de la mano marchando a su siguiente destino.

Y así los espías se salvaron de ser descubiertos pero no de pagar una multa por perturbación a la paz (Ai: Muajajaja tiemblen de miedo hare su dinero desaparecer *0*).

**7° Lugar Torino.**

-Este es un lugar muy tranquilo –

-Ve~ A pesar de que Torino no es un lugar muy popular para visitar es ideal para dar un paseo –

-Si tienes razón –

-Mira Ángel gellatos te comprare uno – Salido corriendo directo por los helados, los cuales se encontraban del otro lado de una carretera.

-¡Feli cuidado! – Dijo Ángel al percatarse que el semáforo se encontraba en verde.

-VEEEEEEEEEEEE~ – Grito congelado por el miedo y por los autos que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

*MEPPPPPP* *FUSH*

-Veeee~ (T-T) –

-¿Te encuentras bien Feli? –

-¿Eh? – Contesto cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y observo que Ángel en el último momento logro salvarlo, sacándolo del camino al cargarlo como toda una princesa – Eres mi salvadora –

-No fue nada (^-^) –

-Grazie *CHU* - Le robo un beso de los labios.

-Fe-Feli (0/0) –

-Esto... Ángel ¿podrías bajarme? (=3=) –

-Cla-Claro (-/-) – Lo puso en el suelo.

-Dos gellatos, uno de fresa y otro de vainilla – Pidió en el puesto – Aquí tienes la mia bella signora –

-Gracias (^/^) –

**Mientras estuvieron en Torino pasearon y platicaron de cualquier cosa hasta el anochecer.**

-Ve~ Olvide mostrarte lo más importante de mi casa – Recordó.

-¿En serio? Pero ya es muy noche tal vez mañana – Sugirió.

-Mañana estarás con mi fratello, además de noche es mucho mejor visitar ese sitio es más romántico –

-Si tú lo dices –

-Vamos – Le tomo de la mano y echaron a correr para llegar lo más antes posible a su último destino.

**8° Lugar y más importante Venecia.**

-¡Que hermoso! (*0*) –

-Verdad me alegro que te gustara Ángel –

-Si gracias (^-^) –

-Esto... Ángel... Ve**~…** ¿Qué pensarías si todos los que descubrimos tu verdadero género en la reunión pasada nos hubiéramos enamorado de ti a primera vista? – Pregunto con cierto temor.

-Que es una coincidencia y que ese amor tal vez no sea verdadero, solo un deslumbramiento temporal – Le respondió viendo la luna reflejada en el agua.

-Pero yo... -

¡Mira Feli una góndola! – Señalo al frente - ¡Subamos! – Le pidió.

-Está bien – Se acercó al dueño de una – Disculpe ¿Podría rentarnos una góndola? –

-Claro ¿Quiere que yo navegue? –

-No, yo lo hare – Le respondió mientras le pagaba y tomaba el remo.

-¡Diviértanse! – Los dejo a solas.

-Si gracias – Respondieron al unísono mientras se alejaban ambos ya en la góndola.

-¡Ah! Se han subido a la góndola ¡Chigii! –

-¡Rentemos una! ¡COME ON! – Ordeno E.U. mientras se subía a la primera que vio.

-Esto será divertido-aru –

-Ya lo creo koru koru –

-Espera mi pequeña México tu jefe ya va –

-Esto es tan romántico –

Así se comenzaron a todos a subir sin percatarse de que la góndola se comenzaba a hundir por el peso.

-¡Esperen! El peso excesivo está hundiendo la góndola – Dijo Alemania al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡Espérenme-maple! – Decía Canadá que corría en su dirección, el cual se había quedado atrás por distraerse.

-¡Espera Canadá! ¡DETENTE! – Pidieron todos.

-¡MAPLEEEEE! – Grito el pobre de Canadá al resbalarse y que empujara en el proceso por accidente a Alemania.

*SPLASH* Todos cayeron al agua al aterrizar Alemania en la góndola ocasionando que esta última se volteara en el proceso.

-Maple (Ai: Dulce venganza para Canadá Jo j ojo ^0^) –

-¡Canadá! – Le recriminaron todos.

-Lo siento (-/-) – Se disculpó calmadamente (Ai: Kawaii ^w^).

**Volviendo con los protagonistas…**

-"Ve~ Necesito valor" – Pensó para sí Feli.

-Esto me recuerda algo –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-¿No suelen cantar los que conducen la góndola? –

-Ve~ ¡Eso es! Cantare lo que siento –

-Está bien canta yo te escuchare hasta el final (^-^) –

-Muy bien, para eso necesito ponerme serio –

-¿Serio? ¿Cómo? –

-Así – Dijo mientras abría los ojos por completo.

-Feli tienes unos ojos muy hermosos (0/0) –

-Gracias, bien aquí voy –

_**Volevo solo dirti**_

_Sólo quería decirte_

_**Scusa se ho esagerato**_

_Lo siento si he exagerado_

_**Grazie per la pazienza**_

_Gracias por la paciencia_

_**Che non ho meritato**_

_Que no he merecido._

_**Volevo solo dirti**_

_Solo quería decirte_

_**Che sono emozionato**_

_Que estoy emocionado_

_**Mi fa uno strano effetto**_

_Me es un estraño efecto_

_**Essere innamorato**_

_Estar enamorado._

_**Volevo ringraziarti**_

_Quería dar las gracias_

_**Di tutto questo effetto**_

_Por todo este cariño_

_**Sei sempre strata grande**_

_Siempre ha sido grande_

_**E non te l'ho mai detto.**_

_Y nunca te lo he dicho._

_**So che può sembrarti strano, ma è vero**_

_Sé que suena extraño, pero es cierto_

_**Io Ti Amo**_

_Yo Te Amo_

_**E non è**_

_Y no es…_

_**Una coincidenza**_

_Una coincidencia._

_**Volevo solo dirti**_

_Solo quería decirte_

_**Col tempo che è passato**_

_Con el tiempo que ha pasado_

_**E' stata dura a volte**_

_Es difícil a veces_

_**Ma trattenendo il fiato**_

_Pero conteniendo la respiración_

_**Hai resistito agli urti**_

_He resistido el choque_

_**Delle cazzate mie**_

_De mis tonterías_

_**E nonostante i rischi**_

_Y a pesar de los riesgos_

_**Mi hai sempre assecondato**_

_Siempre has estado ahí._

_**Volevo rigraziarti**_

_Quería darte las gracias_

_**Se me ne sono andato**_

_Por qué me fui_

_**Ad ogni mio ritorno**_

_Y a mí retorno_

_**Tu mi hai sempre a spettato**_

_Tú siempre me has esperado._

_**Questa volta son sincero**_

_Esta vez soy sincero_

_**¿Non lo vedi parlo e tremo?**_

_¿No ves que hablo y tiemblo?_

_**E' ti può sembrarti strano, ma è vero**_

_Y puede parecer extraño, pero es cierto_

_**Io Ti Amo**_

_Yo Te Amo_

_**E non è**_

_Y no es…_

_**Una coincidenza**_

_Una coincidencia_

_**Ma un punto di partenza**_

_Sino un punto de partida._

_**Volevo solo dirti**_

_Solo quería decirte_

_**Che sono emozionato**_

_Estoy emocionado_

_**Lo vedi son diverso**_

_Esto es diferente_

_**Con te son migliorato**_

_Contigo estoy mejor__._

-Feliciano (0/0) – Dijo sorprendida de lo bien que cantaba y a penada por la letra que en algunas parte entendía y otras no.

-Ángel yo en verdad Ti Amo – Dijo cuando termino de cantar.

*FIUUU* *POM* *TRASH* *TRASH* *TRASH* Resonó en el cielo los fuegos artificiales al mismo tiempo que hablo Feli.

-Disculpa Feli no te escuche por el ruido de los fuegos artificiales ¿Qué dijiste? –

-Ve~ no nada, lo mejor será regresar a casa mi fratello debe estar preocupado – Evadió el tema – Además ya debe estar la cena –

-Está bien – No quiso insistir – "Pero siento que me dijo algo importante, porque mi corazón no deja de latir desenfrenadamente" – Pensó mientras se tocaba y sentía a través de su pecho su alocado corazón.

-Eso fue hermoso – Dijeron todos los espías que presenciaron toda la canción a pesar de estar empapados.

-Veneciano Idiota fratello juro que no perderé –

-¡Oye Romano! ¿No deberías de regresar? Después de todo tenías que hacer la cena ¿No? – Le recordó España.

-¡España idiota bastardo porque no lo dijiste antes! –

**Una hora después…**

-Fratello ya llegamos –

-Par de tontos tardaron mucho en llegar – Les respondió Romano apareciendo por el marco de la puerta de la cocina y con un misterioso chichón en la cabeza.

-Ve~ Hermano ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza? –

-Nada importante – Respondió – "Estúpido Rusia" – Pensó para sí mismo.

_~Flashback~_

-¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! – Pregunto totalmente desesperado.

-Yo tengo una idea Ufufuuu~ – Dijo Rusia.

-Así ¿Cuál? –

-¡Esta! – Tomo por las solapas de la ropa a Romano lanzándolo al cielo.

-¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!~ – Resonó el grito de Romano en el cielo mientras se convertía en una estrella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto España preocupado por Romano.

-Porque parecía buena idea y siempre es divertido lanzar Italias –

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIII!~ *CRASH* - Aterrizo Romano en la cocina atravesando el techo y saliéndole en el proceso un chichón en la cabeza por el golpe.

-¡Auch! Maldito Rusia (T-T) –

_~Fin Del Flashback~_

-¿Qué piensan quedarse toda la noche en la puerta o van a pasar a cenar? –

-¡Ya vamos! –

Después de cenar se retiraron a dormir, algunas horas después ciertas sombras se acercaban peligrosamente a la morena.

-Je je je je je Hoy te hare mia y conocerás el poder de mi imperio – Se regocijaba el Imperio Roma.

-No olvides que estoy aquí – Le dijo Germania.

-Hmph lo había olvidado, bien tú la parte de arriba y yo la de abajo – Se dividieron la presa.

-¿Por qué te toca la mejor parte? –

-¿De qué te quejas? Mira esos pechos puedes hacer mucho con ellos... Pensándolo bien nos turnamos –

-Mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh... – Murmuro Ángel mientras se estiraba descobijándose un poco de arriba y metiendo la mano derecha bajo la almohada.

-*DUH* Eso me asusto un poco – Dijo aliviado Roma.

-Pensé que se había despertado –

-Yo también, ahora a lo que vamos... - Se vio interrumpido en sus acciones al ver una ametralladora Mendoza* apuntándole en medio de la frente – Sabes una mujer no debería dormir con ese tipo bajo la almohada – Decía mientras sudaba frio.

-El idiota pervertido tiene razón – Lo apoyo Germania mientras retrocedía lentamente a la puerta.

-Hmph – Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Tres? –

-Exacto –

*Tra ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta*

-¡VE/CHIGII~ VOLVIO EL ASESINO! – Se abrazaron al mismo tiempo que lloraban y temblaban de miedo.

-No es tiempo de llorar Ángel está en peligro – Dijo Feli en un momento de valentía (Ai: ¡Aleluya! ¡Ya era hora! ^0^).

-Entonces has algo idiota fratello (T-T) –

-¡No! ¡Me da miedo! – Volvió a llorar (Ai: Fácil viene, fácil se va ¬.¬U).

10 minutos después de destrozos, muchas maldiciones y gritos de súplica de piedad, la guerra entre "imperios" término ganando la morena.

-¡LARGUENSE! – Los saco a ambos de una patada.

-Auch – Se quejaron ambos hombres con los ojos morados por los golpes recibidos, balas en el trasero y contusiones en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-Demasiado fuerte – Se quejaron ambos.

-Pero aun así no me rendiré, la tercera es la vencida – Se determinó Roma a cumplir su meta.

-Sí, la próxima vez directo al ataque – Le siguió Germania.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA – Se comenzaron a reír los dos antiguos imperios.

-¡Guarden silencio pendejos intento dormir! *POM* - Les lanzo otro zapatazo a cada uno.

-¡Argh! ¡Eso... Es... Jugar sucio! (TT^TT) – Se quejaba del dolor Roma.

-Mis regiones vi... Vitales ¡Urgh! – Se inclinó del dolor Germania (Ai: Pobrecitos hasta a mí me dolió... Bueno la verdad no XD).

-¡Malditos! Se nota que no tienen nada que hacer – Se dijo para sí misma la morena – Ahora a tranquilizar a los Italias *DUH* - Suspiro sabiendo como terminaría el asunto.

**Unos momentos después….**

-Ve~ Grazie Ángel –

-No es nada, lo mejor es dormirnos –

-Ella tiene razón, además ya es tarde fratello idiota –

-Ve Lo siento buenas noches –

-Buenas noches – Le respondieron Lovino y Ángel esta ultima de nuevo dormiría con ellos a petición de los Italias por el miedo sufrido.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Buenos días Ángel – Dijo Feli en cuanto despertó – Vaya sí que duerme –

-Bajemos a hacer el desayuno, ya despertara cuando tenga hambre – Recomendó Lovino.

-Ve~ –

**~En el sueño de México~**

_-¡Mami despierta! – Pidió una voz cantarina y armoniosa._

_-Mmmmmm... ¿Ya es de día? – Pregunto todavía medio dormida México._

_-Papi, papi, logre despertar a mami – Salió corriendo una niña que aparentaba los 6 años, de piel trigueña, de cabellos rubios y ojos verde zafiro, la cual lucía un lindo vestido de holanes que se movía al compás de su carrera para avisar a su padre._

_-¿Mami? ¿Quién? (O.ó) – Confundida por lo que dijo la pequeña._

_-Vaya despertaste, bien hecho María – Le acaricio la cabeza a la pequeña niña._

_-¡Yes! Daddy me felicito (^0^) – Sonrió - ¿Mami también me felicitara? – Dijo la pequeña volteando a ver a México._

_-¿Yo? ¿Tu mami? – Pregunto desconcertada._

_-Sip (^.^) – _

_-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH! – _

_-¿Mami? – _

_-Esto es porque no te di los "buenos días" como mereces ¿verdad? – _

_-Inglaterra ¿De qué diantres hablas? – _

_-¡Ya llegue! – Dijo Francia entrando a la habitación._

_-Papi Francia regresaste – Salto directo a los brazos de Francia._

_-Mon petit – Cargo a la pequeña para darle un beso - ¿Por cierto porque maman esta pálida? – _

_-Porque tal vez no le di los "buenos días" como se debe – Respondió Inglaterra._

_-Inglaterra mon amour *DUH* y eso que te la deje toda para ti – _

_-No es mi culpa, por más que intente despertarla ella simplemente no reaccionaba – _

_-¿Qué se le va hacer? – Dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa._

_-¿D-De que diantres hablan? Además ¿Cómo es que los dos son el padre de la niña? – _

_-Bueno como los tres estamos casados y bueno las "jugadas" se hacen entre los tres al mismo tiempo no sabemos quién es el padre pero… - _

_-Si la madre – A completo Inglaterra._

_-¡Yo c-ca-casada con us-ustedes dos! – _

_-¡Hey Inglaterra! ¿Eh venido por María para cuidarla? – Apareció Sealand._

_-¡Sealand!__ – Salto la pequeña de los brazos de Francia y corrió a los brazos de Sealand - ¿A dónde iremos esta vez? – _

_-Ya lo veras (^-^) – Salieron de la casa dejando solos a los adultos._

_-Bien ya que estamos solos ¿Por qué no nos divertimos México e Inglaterra? – Dijo mientras se abrazaba a Inglaterra y se acercaba a besarle._

_-Me parece una buena idea – Le comenzó a devorar los labios en cuanto tuvo oportunidad._

_-¡Es-Esperen! (0/0) – _

_-¡Ah! Mon amour no te hemos olvidado – Ambos se fueron acercando a la cama._

_-Te haremos sentir los buenos días entre los dos – Se subieron ambos a la cama._

_-¡Y-Yo! – Se tapó la cara con las manos._

_-Vamos no escondas tu rostro – Le tomo Francia la manos derecha._

_-Cierto eres hermosa – Le quito Inglaterra la mano izquierda del rostro._

_-¡Y déjanos consentirte! – Le dijeron al unísono._

_-¡NO! – _

**~Fin del sueño~**

-¡Noooooo! – Se despertó exaltada y respirando agitadamente – Un sueño ¡Uf! Menos mal je je je je –

-Ve~ Ángel el desayuno está listo –

-¡Ya voy! – Se levantó de un salto de la cama.

**Después del desayuno...**

-¡Es hora de irnos! – Dijo Lovino en cuanto termino de desayunar.

-Sip (^.^) – Lo siguió a la salida llevando lo que necesitaba – Nos vemos Feli – Se despidió.

-Ve~ Que les vaya bien –

-Así será fratello – Salió azotando la puerta.

**El primer lugar a visitar Catania.**

-Este es el volcán de Catania – Señalo Lovino al frente.

-¡Oh! Por cierto no es tan grande como el Vesubio – Se percató del tamaño mediano.

-Si pero aun así es lo suficientemente alto para causar problemas –

-Tienes razón *Flash* - Le saco una foto – Por cierto Lovino ¿En el sur de Italia están los volcanes verdad? –

-Si así es ¿Por qué? – Confundido por no saber la dirección de la pregunta.

-Por nada – Respondido evadiendo el tema – "Aunque eso explica su personalidad explosiva y temperamental" (^-^U) – Pensó para sí misma.

-Ángel es hora de... - Se quedó sin habla al ver la imagen de la morena que se encontraba viendo el volcán, con el viento moviendo sus cabellos y sus labios y mejillas ligeramente rojas por el frio que hacía.

-¡Ah! Che bella signora – Dijo una voz a espaldas de Lovino.

-"Ese idiota quiere quitarme a il mio amore" (¬.¬*) – Ardió en enojo - ¡Ángel quítate de ahí y vámonos!" – Ordeno sacando de la ensoñación a la mujer.

-¡S-Si! (0.0U) –

**2° Lugar Siracusa.**

-Esta es la ciudad de Siracusa –

-¡Oh! Es hermosa y muy antigua – Se fijó en las estructuras – Por cierto Romano ¿Qué edad tienes? – Le pico la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? –

-Por nada en particular (^-^U) – Sonrió forzadamente – "Quiero saber que tan viejo eres" – Pensó con malicia.

-Mmmmmm... No te lo diré idiota (¬.¬) –

-Maldito (=3=) – Susurro esto último.

-Bien vámonos – Ordeno.

-¡¿EHHHHHHH?! Pero si no hemos visto casi nada y no he tomado fotos –

-Entonces saca una –

-O.K. *Flash* -

-Listo vámonos – La tomo de la mano bruscamente llevándosela de ahí.

-¡Es-Espera Lovino! – Quiso detenerlo pero no funciono.

-Porque siento que esta cita terminara mal – Susurro con pesar Japón.

-No eres el único que piensa así – Le respondieron los demás.

-Romano nunca ha sido bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos (-.-U) – Dijo España con pesar y vergüenza ajena – Perdón –

-No te disculpes creo que eso ya es normal en él (-.-) –

**3° Lugar Palermo.**

-¡Increíble! ¡Mira eso! ¿Ese tipo de arquitectura no es austriaca? –

-Si lo es, este lugar es popular por la historia y legados que dejaron las distintas culturas que conquistaron toda Italia –

-Mmmmmm... Lovino y Feliciano sí que eran débiles (¬.¬) –

-No pedí tu opinión ¡Idiota! (¬.¬*) –

-Aun así este lugar es increíble (^-^*) – Intento distraerse con las distintas arquitecturas para apaciguar su enojo creciente con Romano.

-¡Solo son viejas estructuras! –

-Eso debe ser de la época en que estuviste como protegido de España –

-Aún queda cosas de ese bastardo –

-Romano por favor se más amable, date cuenta que México se está enojando y tenme un poco de respeto (TT-TT) – Pidió susurrando el pobre exjefe.

-¡OH! ¿Eso no es de Austria? – Señalo una hermosa fuente.

-¿Cómo puedes emocionarte por algo tan insignificante? – Pregunto haciéndose el interesante.

-Jejejejeje... Si tienes razón algo insignificante (¬.¬*) – Su enojo aumento.

**En algún lugar cercano…**

-No sé por qué pero de pronto siento que me invade una furia incontrolable – Decía Austria mientras tocaba el piano y cambiaba de tocar la pieza Für Elise a la de Toccata and Fugue in D minor (Ai: ¿Qué cómo le hizo para cambiar de un piano a un órgano? Fácil la magia del fanfiction XD).

-Señor Austria por favor tranquilícese – Pidió Hungría.

-Después de terminar la pieza – Continúo con su interpretación.

**Volviendo con los "críticos"….**

-Deberíamos de irnos y ver algo mejor en vez de estar viendo algo tan estúpido ¡Tonta! –

*Crash* Se escuchó romperse la paciencia de México.

-¡Va a arder Romano! (-.-") – Dijeron los espías al ver la furia del antiguo imperio reflejada en sus iris de color rojo.

-¿Me estas escuchando tonta? – Pregunto al no recibir respuesta.

-¡¿A quién chigados llamas TONTA?! – Le tomo por las solapas.

-¿Án-Ángel? *Glup* - Pregunto temblando.

-¡Estoy harta de estar escuchando tus críticas, groserías y tu irritante personalidad, me tienes hasta la coronilla!***** ya no te ¡SOPORTO! – Le grito totalmente exaltada mientras le soltaba.

-¡Mal-Maldición Ángel da mucho miedo! (T^T) – Salió corriendo llorando del miedo.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué hice? – Se dio cuenta de su error – Lovino ¡Espera! – Salió tras él.

-Esto se volvió un desastre tal y como lo imagine Ve~ – Dijo una voz a espaldas de los espías.

-¡¿Italia?! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Preguntaron todos desconcertados al verlo a un lado suyo.

-VeDesde que mi fratello la llevo al volcán –

*DUH* Suspiraron con pesar todos.

-Esta cita se fue al drenaje – Dijeron con pena.

-¡Lovino no corras tan rápido! – Le seguía Ángel con trabajo ya que este iba a una increíble velocidad de huida (Ai: Su especialidad XD).

-¡Buah! ¡Ángel me da miedo! – Dijo mientras aumentaba si es posible su velocidad.

-Realmente es rápido cuando se trata de huir – Se dijo a si misma al casi perderle el rastro - ¡Pero eso no es suficiente para que pierda! – También aumento su velocidad.

Era tal su carrera que pronto salieron de Palermo dando vueltas de ciudad en ciudad, hasta llegar a una ciudad inmensa custodiada por un muro a su alrededor, donde la entrada era vigilada por dos guardias.

-¡Aun lado estúpidos! *Snif* - Grito para que los guardias le dieran acceso.

-¡En seguida señor! – Le dieron acceso inmediato a la ciudad que ni lento ni perezoso entro corriendo a un edificio central.

-¡LO-VI-NO! –

-¡Señorita no puede entrar! – Le impidieron el paso.

-Aún lado – Los tomo a ambos del brazo mandándolos a volar.

-¡Ahhhhhh! – Gritaron los dos guardias al caer sobre un camión lleno de paja que pasaba por ahí.

-¡No te dejare en paz Lovino! – Lo siguió hasta el edificio donde vio que se escondía dentro de una pequeña cabina la cual cerró con seguro por dentro.

*Tock* *Tock* *Tock*

-Lovino abre la puerta – Le pidió en cuanto llego.

-No soy Lovino soy el hada del confesorio – Fingió una voz distinta – Además tu odias a ese tal Lovino porque se portó como un idiota e hirió tus sentimientos al no saberse expresar en cuanto a sentimientos *Snif* -

-Lovino – Susurro con pesar – Tienes razón hizo eso y más –

-¡Eh! Digo... ¿Qué más hizo? -

-Me hizo darme cuenta de lo muy diferentes que son los Italias, que cada uno de ellos tiene sus virtudes y defectos... Pero... - Guardo silencio por un momento.

-¿Pero? – Le insistió a continuar.

-Pero aún así los quiero a ambos por lo que son y si Lovi estuviera aquí le diría que me perdonara y que no le odio, yo realmente lo aprecio y no me gustaría perder su amistad –

-¿A pesar de que sea un idiota miedoso? – Pregunto temeroso.

-Idiota tal vez miedoso no tanto porque Lovi siempre dice lo que quiere y eso es lo que lo hace especial y lo que más me gusta de él (^-^) –

-A mí también me gusta mucho Ángel por eso ¿Me perdonas? – Suplico.

-Toda la vida Lovi –

-¡Ángel! – Se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto abrió la puerta – Perdóname estaba celoso que los hombres se te quedaran viendo por lo hermosa que eres – Le confeso.

-¡Eh! ¿En serio? Yo no lo note –

-¿Cómo que no lo notaste? Pero si era muy obvio, ¡De hecho sino hubiera estado ahí se habrían lanzado encima de ti! ¿Qué no prestas atención? – Pregunto casi perdiendo los estribos.

-Nop mi atención solo se centra en la persona que me está acompañando –

-¿Yo soy así de importante? (0/0) –

-Sip (^-^) – Lo abrazo con suma ternura.

-Án-Ángel yo... yo T-T-Ti A... -

-Por eso dicen que las reconciliaciones y el perdón es lo mejor – Dijo una voz cansina llena de sabiduría y amor que interrumpió a Lovino.

-¡Su santidad! – Exclamaron ambos al volver la vista en dirección de la voz, encontrándose con el mismísimo Papa.

-Lovino hace tanto que no te veo y resulta que sigues siendo el mismo niño llorón con gran coraje y amor en su corazón –

-¡Papa Benedicto no eso frente a Ángel! ¡Me avergüenza! (-/-) –

-Je je je je – Rio suavemente al ver la cara avergonzada de Lovino.

-Y-Yo... ¡Es un gran honor conocer al nuevo Papa! – Le dedico una absoluta reverencia.

-Vamos pequeña no seas tan formal conmigo y disfruta de este tu hogar el Vaticano – Le pidió amablemente.

-S-Si gracias y si es po-posible ¿podría dar-darme su bendición? (^/^) – Le pidió conteniendo la emoción.

-Claro pequeña – La persigno (Ai: Lo conoció antes que renunciara XD)

**4° Lugar Vaticano.**

-¡Nunca imagine que vería el Vaticano sin ningún visitante! (*.*) –

-Me alegro que te guste la visita –

-¡Si gracias Lovi sin ti tal vez no hubiera tenido esta oportunidad! ¡Eres lo máximo! *CHU* - Le beso en los labios sin darse cuenta por la emoción del momento.

-¡Ah! No es justo ahora es Romano *Kiigg* - Mordía con fuerza Francia su pañuelo - ¡Pero juro que yo conseguiré más que un simple beso! – Juro al cielo.

-¡Está que arde de celos! Ve~ –

-¡Sí! – Asintieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa al comentario.

-Án-Ángel (0.0) – Dijo totalmente estupefacto después del beso.

-Per-Perdón me deje llevar (0/0) –

-¡Maldición! ¡Vamos a ver toda la ciudad y acabemos con esto! – La tomo de la mano pero sin brusquedad.

-Si Lovi (^-^) – Ambos recorrieron los jardines del Vaticano, visitaron la iglesia Sixtina y las plazas que habían, hasta recorrer todo y satisfacer la necesidad de México por conocer.

-¡Eso fue divertido! –

-Y espera a ver el siguiente lugar – Sin perder el tiempo la llevo de la mano al próximo lugar.

**5° Lugar Nápoles.**

-Esta la ciudad de Nápoles y contiene... -

-¡Mira Lovi un castillo! – Salió corriendo en su dirección son importarle la explicación de su anfitrión.

-¡Préstame atención maldición! ¡Que no ves que quiero lucirme tontita! – La siguió de todos modos a pesar de estar reclamando.

-¡Oye Lovi! ¿Este castillo como se llama? ¿Tiene historia? ¡Tomare muchas fotos! – Estaba súper emocionada tomando fotos y soltando una pregunta tras otra.

-Se llama El Castell Dell' Ovo que quiere decir el Castillo del Huevo –

-¿Y porque se llama así? (O.Ó) –

-Por qué dice la leyenda que el dueño de este castillo escondió un huevo en la estructura del castillo y aquel que lo quite hará que se derrumbe por completo –

-Te refieres a este huevo petrificado – Le mostro el huevo justo cuando el castillo comenzaba a moverse.

-¡Regrésalo a su lugar idiota! ¡Nos quieres matar! – Le grito mientras se ponía histérico del miedo.

-Está bien que injusto (=3=) – Lo coloco en su sitio.

-Te pido de favor que no vuelvas a hacer eso (T0T) – Rogo llorando.

-Lo prometo y perdón por asustarte (^-^U) –

-Yo no estoy asustado pero... Ya vámonos a otro sitio – La saco del castillo por el miedo de que se fuera a caer que por otra cosa (Ai: El miedo no anda en burro :P).

-Eso estuvo cerca – Decía Inglaterra aliviado de que el castillo no cayera.

**6° Lugar Sicilia.**

-¡Mira cuantos viñedos! (*o*) –

-En Sicilia la tierra es muy fértil por el volcán de Vesubio – Le explico.

-Ya veo ¿Por cierto dicen que tus vinos son los mejores? –

-Así es – Sonrió orgulloso - ¿Quieres probarlos? –

-Claro (^.^) –

Le sirvió una copa de vino de los mejores que tenía.

*Glup* *Glup* *Glup*

-¡Ahh! ¡Está delicioso! –

-Te lo tomaste todo de golpe ¡Maldición! Deberías beber con más calma y disfrutar el sabor –

-Pero lo hice, si hubiera querido bebo directo de la botella –

-Realmente fuiste educada como hombre (¬.¬U) –

-Si, el idiota de España se acostumbró rápido a educarme como hombre pero fue realmente un gran problema cuando tuve necesidades de mujer, si sabes a que me refiero (=.=) –

-No, la verdad no sé a qué te refieres –

-Lovi eres tan inocente – Le abrazo.

-De-Déjame en paz (-/-) – Le aparto – Ahora déjame explicarte como se toma un vino – Se sirvió una copa – Primero captas el aroma, observas el color, tomas un sorbo y sientes la textura y el sabor *Glup* comprendes... -

-*Glup* ¡Ahhhhhh! Estaba bueno el vino – Dijo cuándo se terminó de tomar toda la botella.

-¡Maldición! Tomando de esa manera me recuerdas al macho patatas-

-Perdón me controlare, por cierto Lovi quiero hacer "eso" contigo –

-¡¿Qué mphhh...?! – Exclamaron todos los espías pero lograron taparse la boca justo a tiempo antes de que fueran descubiertos.

-¿Te refieres a "eso"? –

-Sí, vamos a hacerlo no perdamos el tiempo –

-Bien entonces vamos rápido – Salieron corriendo dejando detrás de ellos una estela de polvo.

-¡CAPITAN! ¡¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER?! – Preguntaron todos los "cadetes" a Alemania.

-Observar y atacar cuando llegue el momento adecuado – Se expresó fríamente.

-¡Aye Sir! – Le saludaron de modo militar.

-¿Lista? –

-Más o menos es mi primera vez, así que por favor... -

-Tranquila a la cuenta de tres lo hacemos –

-Bien –

-Uno – Comenzó Lovi a contar.

-Dos –

-¡Tres! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las naciones mientras saltaban dentro del gran bote rellenado de uvas.

-¡Esto es divertido! (^o^) –

-Claro que si tontita aplastar uvas con los pies es lo mejor –

-Si, hace mucho que quería hacer "esto" –

-Nadie se resiste a hacer vino cuando vienen a Italia – Presumió.

-*DUH* - Suspiraron aliviados todos los espías.

-A que aplasto más uvas que tu – Lo reto.

-Eso ya veremos Il mio amore bello, te estas enfrentando al mejor – Se alabó a sí mismo.

-Así ya lo veremos, es más porque no apostamos para hacerlo más interesante (^w^) –

-Bien, si tu ganas hare cualquier cosa que tú digas… -

-Pero si Lovi gana yo prometo... Mmmmmm... Regalarte doce toneladas de jitomate –

-Es un trato – Se estrecharon las manos – Pero necesitamos otro contenedor *Fiu* - Les silbo a sus trabajadores atrayendo su atención.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Romano? –

-Traigan otro contenedor y muchas botellas para el vino – Ordeno a sus hombres.

-¡Enseguida! – Salieron corriendo por el mandato de su nación.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado se dieron las reglas, diez minutos para aplastar el mayor número de uvas y hacer vino, gana el que haya hecho más.

-¡¿Están listos?! – Pregunto el líder de los trabajadores.

-¡Sí! –

-¡Comiencen! *BANG* - Disparo dando inicio a la competencia.

-¡Aquí voy! – Grito Ángel para darse ánimos.

-No perderé – Acelero la velocidad de las pisadas.

-Esto se pone interesante – Susurraron los espías mientras grababan la competencia.

-¡Vamos Ángel gánale a mi fratello! Ve – Saco una bandera mexicana mientras la agitaba animándola en secreto.

-¿No sé a quién apoyar? A mi linda México o Romano – Se encontraba España en un dilema existencial - ¡Que sea empate! (0w0) –

Los resultados eran favorables para Lovino a los cinco minutos de la competencia.

-Parece ser que voy a ganar (^o^) –

-Eso lo veremos – Aumento sus pisadas.

-¡Así me gusta! – Se emocionó.

*BANG* Fue el sonido de la pistola al terminar la competencia.

-¡Y solo por una botella! ¡La ganadora es la signorina! – Anuncio el líder.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

-¡Viva la señorita! – La vitorearon los trabajadores mientras la cargaban.

-Perdí pero por alguna extraña razón estoy contento (^-^) –

-Señor Romano la sua ragazza es hermosa y agradable –

-E-Ella no es mi novia... Aún – Susurro esto último.

-¿Y ella es como usted? ¿Una nación? –

-Sí, ella es México –

-¿Di-Dijo México? – Pregunto temeroso.

-Si ¿Por qué? –

-No por nada – Se alejó lentamente de las personas para acercarse a un joven muy sospechoso – Avisa al jefe, la oportunidad llego a Italia – Le susurro.

-Entiendo – Salió cautelosamente del lugar.

**Volviendo con los competidores…**

-Bien cumpliré mi promesa, hare lo que tú quieras –

-Lo que yo quiero es... Que tu... Digas... Quiero mucho a mi hermanito Feliciano -

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡De ninguna manera! (Ò/Ó) –

-¿No vas a cumplir tu promesa? –

-¡UHHHHHH! – Soltaron los trabajadores.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! – Ordeno ocasionando que todos salieran corriendo.

-¿Y bien? (O.Ó) –

-Lo diré pero solo una vez ¡Maldición!.–

-¡Qué bien! Lástima que no traje cámara de video – Se desanimó un poco.

-Pero yo si traigo México-chan (*^*) –

-Ve Japón quiero una copia después –

-Y yo también fusosososo –

-¡Claro! Cuenten conmigo – Comenzó a grabar con gran entusiasmo.

-Aquí voy yo... Yo... (-/-) –

-¿Si? (O.Ó) –

-Yo quiero mucho a mí… Hermanito… Feliciano –

-¡Ahhhhhh! – Soltaron los trabajadores que se escondieron y Ángel.

-¡LÁRGUENSE! (-/-) – Los corrió completamente apenado.

-¡Ah! Lovi pareces un lindo y rico tomatito (*¬*) – Dijo España en modo pervertido - ¡Quisiera comerte al mismo tiempo que lo hago con mi Ángel! JE JE JE JE (^¬^) – Babeando completamente su camisa y desplegando un aura pervertida peor que Francia (Ai: ¡Guau! Eso da miedo 0.0).

-¡España das miedo! Siento lastima por tus ex subordinados – Dijeron con lastima las naciones que lo acompañaban.

**En Latinoamérica…**

-¡ACHUUU! – Se escuchó un estornudo en general de las ex colonias españolas.

**De regreso con los tortolos….**

-¡ACHU! – Estornudaron al mismo tiempo Lovino y Ángel - *PRR* - Sintieron un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-No había sentido esto... - Comenzó Lovi.

-Desde que España quiso enseñarme como "amar" – A completo Ángel.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA – Se comenzaron a reír.

-Así que a ti también te hizo lo mismo el bastardo de España –

-Si de hecho siempre que lo intentaba me atacaba un escalofrió por la espalda –

-A mi igual por eso tenía que defenderme, le pegaba de cabezazo en el estómago ¿Y tú que hacías? –

-Primero huía de él pero después tuve que idear una estrategia para defenderme, así que primero dejaba que me cargara un poco y en el preciso momento *¡PUAH!* Una patada directo a sus zonas vitales (^o^) –

-¡Guau! Eres increíble –

-Gracias, aunque España no pensaba lo mismo, de hecho ahora que lo pienso siempre decía que me parecía a ti –

-Somos muy iguales pero tan diferentes en otros aspectos –

-Si tuviera que decirlo diríamos que estamos hechos el uno para el otro (^-^) –

-Q-Que dices tonta (0/0) – Se sorprendió – Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el viñedo, hay un riachuelo cerca de aquí –

-Muy bien pero no te sonrojes solo estaba jugando ni que te gustara (^w^) –

-Yo... T-Tú (-/-) – Hervía en pena y nerviosismo.

-¿Esas son margaritas? – No le prestaba atención al distraerse con las flores en cuanto las vio.

-¿Eh? – Se libró de su nerviosismo – Si son margaritas –

-¡Que bonitas! –

-"Espera un momento puedo decir lo que siento con el idioma de las flores" – Pensó al encontrar la solución a su dilema – "Después de todo una margarita violeta significa "Eres lo que más he amado nunca", ¡Si con eso sabrá lo que siento!" – Se llenó de entusiasmo.

-¿Sucede algo Romano? – Lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eh... Si estoy bien – Camino directo a la margarita que ocupaba, arrancándola de su lugar de nacimiento – Solo... Quería darte esto – Le puso la flor en el cabello – Es una margarita violeta y su significado en el idioma de las flores es lo que siento por ti – Coloco sus manos en los hombros de Ángel.

-Lovi tú... -

-Fratello realmente eres listo Ve –

-Hemos perdido – Dijeron con pesar – Es mejor dejarlos – Se comenzaron a alejar del lugar.

-Lovi tú... Eres tan amable… -

*DOKI* *DOKI* *DOKI* Se escuchaban los latidos de Romano resonando en su pecho por la repuesta que le daría México.

-Gracias por la flor es muy lindo pero no conozco el idioma de las flores –

*CRASH* Se escuchó romperse la ilusión de Romano al oír esa respuesta.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Aun sin creerse lo que dijo.

-Que no conozco el idioma de las flores pero puedo intuir que significa "buenos amigos" ¿No? –

-Si buenos amigos (T-T) – Lloro por su mala suerte – "Maldición México porque eres tan tú" – Se lamentó de su situación internamente.

-Aún tenemos oportunidad ¡Yeih! – Celebraron los espías.

-¿Por cierto no íbamos a ver un riachuelo? –

-Si vamos, sígueme – Comenzó a caminar desganado en la dirección de su destino.

-Claro (^-^) – Le tomo de la mano.

-Ángel – Se esperanzo.

**Unos minutos después, cerca del riachuelo….**

-¡Que linda vista se tiene del riachuelo desde la colina! (^o^) –

-Si muy linda – Observaba a Ángel contra el viento ocasionando que sus cabellos se movieran – No me daré por vencido, la tercera es la vencida – Murmuro mientras le rodeaba un aura de determinación - ¡Ángel! –

-¿Si? –

-Yo quiero que me escuches atentamente – Le pidió.

-Claro ¿Dime? –

-Y-Yo... Yoo... *DUH* - Suspiro resignado.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-No puedo expresarlo hablando, así que si no te molesta ¿Puedo cantar? –

-Claro Lovi yo te escucho (^w^) –

-Escucha claro y atenta y perdón por no cantar bellamente como mi fratello (-/-) –

-Lovi yo te escuchare pase lo que pase –

-Gracias ¡Ah! *DUH* ¡Listo! –

_**Sono sicuro che**_

_Estoy seguro que_

_**Se non ti conoscessi**_

_Si no te conociera_

_**E tu arrivassi ora all'improvviso**_

_Y tú llegaras ahora de improviso_

_**Mentre me ne sto qui a non fare niente**_

_Mientras yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada_

_**Immerso nella strada**_

_Inmerso en la calle._

_**Se non ti conoscessi**_

_Si no te conociera_

_**Dicevamo**_

_Dicha_

_**E non avessi mai detto**_

_Y no hubiera dicho_

_**Ti amo**_

_Te amo_

_**Mai a nessuna donna prima d'ora**_

_Jamás a ninguna mujer hasta ahora_

_**Per Imbarazzo**_

_Por vergüenza_

_**¿O perch? non c'era**_

_¿O porque? No existía_

_**Se non ti conoscessi**_

_Si no te conociera_

_**E a un certo punto**_

_De un cierto punto_

_**Mentre distrattamente guardo avanti**_

_Mientras distraídamente miro al frente_

_**¿Cos? come si fa...**_

_¿Cómo? Como se hace_

_**Sovrappensiero**_

_Sin preocupaciones_

_**E tu passassi ora come sei**_

_Y tú pasaras ahora tal como eres_

_**Io per la prima volta nuevamente**_

_Yo por primera vez y nuevamente_

_**¿Mi sentirei cos? come mi sento**_

_¿Me sentiría así? Como me siento_

_**Ancora un'altra volta nuevamente**_

_De nuevo una vez más y nuevamente_

_**¿Starei proprio cos?**_

_¿Estaría exactamente así?_

_**Come sto adesso**_

_Como estoy ahora_

_**Innamorato**_

_Enamorado…_

_**Se tu apparissi ora**_

_Si tú aparecieras ahora_

_**Come sei**_

_Como eres_

_**Con quel tuo modo di guardare…netto**_

_Con tu modo de mirar… directo_

_**Coi tuoi capelli**_

_Con tus cabellos_

_**Che come un sipario**_

_Que como un manto_

_**Si aprono soltanto**_

_Se abren solamente_

_**A chi ha il biglietto**_

_A quien tiene el ticket de entrada_

_**Io nuovamente ancora un'altra volta**_

_Yo nuevamente y de nuevo otra vez_

_**¿Mi sentirei così?**_

_¿Me sentiría así?_

_**Come mi sento**_

_Como me siento_

_**Incatenato nella tua atmosfera**_

_Encadenado a tu atmosfera_

_**Imprigionato**_

_Encarcelado_

_**Come piuma al vento**_

_Como una pluma al viento_

_**Io per la prima volta nuovamente**_

_Yo por vez primera y nuevamente_

_**¿Mi sentirei così? come mi sento**_

_¿Me sentiría así? Como me siento_

_**Ancora un'altra volta nuovamente**_

_Otra vez y nuevamente_

_**¿Starei proprio così?**_

_¿Estaría así?_

_**Come sto adesso**_

_Como estoy ahora_

_**Innamorato… Innamorato…**_

_Enamorado… Enamorado…_

-Lovi que linda canción (0/0) –

-Gra-Gracias sé que no soy muy bueno cantando- Se alejó retrocediendo un poco de Ángel – Y que no tengo una buena voz – Retrocedió un poco más llegando al filo de la colina – Pe-Pero yo T-Ti A… ¡Gyah! *Splash* - Cayo de espaldas al retroceder demasiado, rodando directo hacia el riachuelo.

-¡Lo-Lovi! – Salió corriendo tras él - ¿Estas bien? –

-¡No! Estoy mojado, he fallado tres veces y para colmo me he humillado frente a ti ¡BUAH! (TT-TT) – Se soltó a llorar a mares.

-Fratello *Snif* (T-T) – Comenzó a llorar.

-I-Italia tranquilo – Lo intentaron de consolar todos.

-Lovi – Intento calmarlo.

-¡BUAH! – Aumento el llanto.

-Va-Vamos ya no llores –

-¡BUAH! –

-¡Diablos! ¡Lovi tranquilízate! –

-*Snif* ¡BUAH! –

-¡Suficiente! *CHU* - Le beso para callarlo - ¿Mejor? –

-(0.0) –

-¿Lovi? –

-E-Eh... Si... -

-Mira Lovi, está bien que las cosas no te hayan salido como querías, yo de todos modos me he divertido mucho estando contigo, así que quiero que te animes y borres esa cara de tristeza ¿Si? (^-^) –

-Sí, yo... - Levanto la mano.

-¿Dime? –

-¿Por qué el beso? –

-Porque una vez vi en una película que sirve para callar a las personas y realmente funciono (^w^) –

-"No lo hizo porque le gustara" (-.-") – Se deprimió un poco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino? –

-Ya lo veras – Volvió a ser el mismo.

-Entonces en marcha –

-¡Sí! –

-¡Maldición! ¡Romano consiguió dos besos! – Se quejaron todos los espías a la vez.

**7° Lugar y último Roma.**

-¡Es increíble! Roma de noche se ve más espectacular (*^*) –

-¡Y espera a ver el coliseo se ve espectacular! –

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! – Salieron ambos corriendo a su destino.

-¡Rápido tras ellos! – Le siguieron los pasos los espías.

**Entre las sombras…**

-La presa se dirige al coliseo. Cambio –

-Muy bien prepararemos todo. Cambio y fuera –

**En el coliseo…**

-¡Es inmenso! – Lo recorrió con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no le das una vuelta? –

-¡Si! – Salió corriendo.

-Je je je je Se emociona con facilidad (^-^) – Sonreía sin darse cuenta que una sombra se acercaba a él de forma muy sospechosa.

-¿Qué es eso? – Señalo España al sujeto de la sombra.

-¡Ah! Fratello hay que advertirle – Se levantó para ir rumbo a su hermano.

-¡Espera Italia! – Lo retuvo Alemania del brazo – Si sales a advertirle se dará cuenta que los hemos seguido –

-No me importa, mi fratello es lo primero – Salió corriendo para ayudarlo.

-Hey Ángel regre... -

-¡Fratello cuidado! – Le grito su hermano menor.

-Feliciano ¿Qué...? ¡Umhhh! – Le taparon la boca con un pañuelo que contenía cloroformo.

-¡Hermano! – Se detuvo al ver caer a su hermano dormido – Veee ¡Umhhh! – Retrocedió un poco pero le paso lo mismo que a su fratello.

-¡¿Me llamaste Lovi?! – Volteo a verlo pero sin encontrarlo - ¿Lovi? –

-Te tengo – Susurro una voz a su espalda la cual logro escuchar.

-No más bien yo te tengo a ti – Detuvo la mano que la quería dormir - ¡ORRRIIAA! – Le golpe en el estómago.

-¡Arkgggghh! ¡A-Atrápenla! – Ordeno a los demás.

-No me dejare vencer fácilmente –

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Duérmanla de una vez! –

-¡Señor no está apaleando! –

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Hagan algo?! –

-Tenemos que ayudar a Ángel – Dijo Japón.

-No te preocupes, ella puede con todos – Lo calmo España.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?! –

-¡Ahora veras! – Le grito el líder mientras tronaba los dedos.

-¡Feli! ¡Lovi! – Dijo Ángel al ver a los hermanos inconscientes y siendo traídos por cuatro guaruras - ¡Eso es trampa! –

-Je y crees que me importa – Sonrió confiado – Ahora vas a cooperar o te aseguro que lastimaremos a los Italias – La amenazo.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos son los Italias? –

-Signorina somos la mafia italiana, tenemos trabajos que los incluyen en especial con el señor Romano –

-¿Entonces por qué...? –

-¿Lo hacemos? Fácil simplemente queremos más poder… -

-¡Umhhh! – Le taparon la boca cuando se distrajo perdiendo poco a poco el sentido.

-Y contigo lo lograre – Sonrió de lado al ver caer inconsciente a Ángel en los brazos de su atacante - ¡LLÉVENSELOS! – Ordeno a sus subordinados.

-¡ITALIA! ¡MÉXICO! – Gritaron las naciones a lo lejos mientras corrían a su rescate.

-Más molestias – Dijo al verlos acercarse – Apáguenlas – Ordeno por medio de un woki toki.

*Tresh* Las luces de todo el coliseo se apagaron, dejando imposibilitados a las naciones y dando una oportunidad de escapar a los malhechores.

-Maldición escapan – Dijo contraído Alemania.

-¡No permitiré que se lleven a mi México! – Ardió en llamas de furia España iluminando el espacio donde estaban pero logrando ver el camino para salir.

-¡Así se hace España! –

-¡Tras ellos! – Salió corriendo en dirección de los mafiosos.

-¡Sí! (Ò.Ó) – Lo siguieron.

**Unos minutos después, en algún lugar de las afueras de Roma….**

-Veee~ No me lastimen hare lo que sea, lo que sea – Escuchaba Ángel a lo lejos – Bastardos traidores me las pagaran Chigii~ -

-Mmmmhhhhhh... ¿Lovi? ¿Feli? – Dijo intentando reconocer las sombras borrosas que se encontraban frente a ella dándole la espalda.

-¡Ángel! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntaron al unísono.

-Si aunque me duele un poco la cabeza – Intento tocarse la zona afectada pero se vio en la sorpresa que tanto ella y los Italias se encontraban atados de manos.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratar a una dama de esa forma?! – Grito colérico Lovi.

-Se-Señor Romano perdónenos pero solo seguimos órdenes de nuestros superiores – Contestaron llorando y temblando los ¿malos? (Ai: Son italianos tenía que ser ¬.¬U).

-Olvidare esto si me desatan idiotas –

-Me temo que eso no será posible señor Romano, primero conseguiremos lo que queremos de esa ragazza y después los dejaremos en paz – Trono los dedos mientras los demás hombres se acercaban amenazadoramente a Ángel.

-Ve ¡No permitiré que dañen a Ángel! – Se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Así es! ¡Tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros idiotas bastardos! – Imito a su hermano.

-Bien ya oyeron chicos primero inmovilicen a los caballeros y después por la dama – Ordeno el líder.

-VEE/CHIGII~ – Lloriquearon al mismo tiempo los hermanos resonando por todo el lugar.

-¡Esa es la voz de Italia! – Reconoció Alemania.

-¡Y la de Romanito-tomatito! – Capto España.

-Viene de esa bodega – Señalo Japón.

-A la carga tenemos que rescatar a my honey – Ordeno E.U.

-¡Sí! – Se acercaron silenciosamente a la bodega para sorprender a los malhechores por detrás.

-Ve/Chigii~ – Gritaron los Italias al verse cerca de ser golpeados en el rostro.

-Ata... - La orden quedo atorada.

*Trash* Resonó por la bodega el rompimiento de la soga que ataba a Ángel.

-Suéltenlos – Los amenazo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojos y un aura rojinegra la rodeaba.

-¡Je-Jefe! – Lloriquearon los subordinados mientras soltaba a los Italias y se escondían atrás de su jefe.

-I-Idiotas no se escondan y atáquenla – Temblaba de pavor.

*Trock* *Trock* Hizo tronar Ángel sus nudillos.

-Ya se les apareció Juan Diego****** - Sonrió macabramente.

-¡GYAHHHH! – Gritaron del terror.

Y como la escena es muy violente dejaremos a Japón que la narre.

-¡Oh! Kami-sama México les está haciendo la swatica –

*Crash* Resonaban los huesos rotos.

-¡Ah! Ese es otro movimiento de lucha mexicana es la tapatía –

-¡Gyaaahhh! *Crosh* -

-El gori –

-*Crash* ¡Ahhhhhh! –

-¡El tirabuzón! (*0*) –

-¡Mamma! *Trash* -

-Dale más duro – Imitaba Japón los golpes de lucha con sus manos – Esa es la huracarrana –

-Pie-Piedad ¡Ahhhhhh! *Cronsh* -

-Esa es la de a caballo –

-*Frosh* ¡Kyaaahhh! –

-Solo falta el jefe –

-Señorita por favor clemencia y prometemos no volverla a molestar – Se arrastraba lejos de ella mientras temblaba del miedo.

-Ya quisieras – Lo tomo del cuello mientras se lo ponía en los hombros.

-¡Esa es la quebradora alta! –

-Esto te va a doler –

-Mami –

-¡ORRRIIAA! – Grito cuando le aplico el movimiento.

*CRASH*

-¡KYAAAAAHHHHH! – Se escuchó el grito por toda Italia.

-Eso fue asombroso (*Q*) –

-"Japón realmente te encanta la lucha libre" – Pensaron con cierto asombro ya que no encajaba con su actitud.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – Pregunto Ángel mientras los desataba.

-Ve~ Ángel eres increíble –

-Ángel eres mi heroína gracias ¡Te adoro! Maldición *CHU* - Se lanzó Lovi a besar sus labios de lo emocionado que estaba.

-De nada (0/0) –

-Fratello eso es trampa –

-Je je je Quien no arriesga no gana – Sonrió victorioso.

-¿No deberíamos de llamar a la policía? – Pregunto queriendo evitar una pelea entre hermanos.

-Ve Tienes razón enseguida vuelvo – Salió Feli corriendo a buscar ayuda.

-¿Ángel no tuviste miedo por lo que paso? –

-Si tuve miedo, pensé que iban a salir lastimados por mi culpa – Le abrazo.

-Ángel yo… Ya no importa te lo diré después – Se abrazó a ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho de México.

-"¿Decirme que?" (O.ó) – Se quedó confundida.

*Wiru* *wiru* *wiru* *wiru* Se escucharon las sirenas de las autoridades.

-Ve Llego la ayuda – Entro Feli con los policías atrás de él.

-¡Llévenselos! – Ordeno Lovi.

-¡Si señor! – Entraron por completo a la bodega para recoger a los maleantes.

-Salgamos de aquí –

*Flash* *Flash* *Flash* Los bombardearon los flashes de los reporteros en cuanto salieron y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-Signorina ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

-José Ángel de la Luz T. Juárez Nervo Inés de la O. Fernández Carriedo pero pueden llamarme Ángel (^-^) –

-Ne ne ne Ángel ¿Qué significa la T? –

-¡Ah! Significa Tzitziki –

-¿Tzitziki? ¿Qué significa? –

-Flor –

-¡OOOOHHHH! – Respondieron todos.

-¡Suéltenme soy inocente! – Se escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Esa no es la voz de Arturo? –Quiso voltear a ver.

-Ve~ Vamos Ángel ¿Qué dices? Arthur está en su casa y ya vámonos es tarde y tengo hambre, vayamos a un restaurante a cenar – Se interpuso en su rango visual para que no viera a Inglaterra siendo arrestado.

-Mi idiota fratello tiene razón vamos a cenar –

-Bien –

-¡Ehhhhhhh! Pero tenemos más preguntas – Se quejaron los reporteros.

-Se las respondo en el camino (^-^) –

-¡Sí! – La comenzaron a seguir.

**Mientras tanto en la prisión….**

-¡Quiero mi abogado! – Grito Inglaterra.

-Vamos Iggi no es para tanto, ya verás que nos sacan de aquí tarde y temprano de esta celda – Dijo sacando una armónica y comenzando a tocarla.

-¿Vas a tocar la armónica hasta que nos saquen? – Pregunto España interrumpiendo a E.U.

-Si (030) – Volvió a tocar la armónica de una forma muy enfadosa.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí! – Gritaron todos desesperados.

Ahora se preguntaran que paso, déjenselo al flashback.

_~Flashback~_

-¡Policía! No se muevan – Apuntaron los oficiales a los espías mientras arrestaban a los heridos.

-Se equivocan de personas idiotas – Dijo tranquilamente Inglaterra.

-Si claro (¬.¬*) –

**Minutos después….**

-¡Suéltenme soy inocente! ¡Cometen un grave error! ¡Bloody Hell! – Fue lo último que dijo después de ser metido en el camión policiaco.

_~Fin del Flashback~_

-¡INGLATERRA TODO ESTO ES TÚ CULPA! – Le reclamaron todos.

-¡Cállense! ¿Quién iba a decir que ese oficial era "sensible"? –

-Inglaterra (¬.¬) –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

-¡ESTAMOS EN ITALIA! – Gritaron coléricos los demás (Ai: Esa es una explicación muy sencilla XD).

-Bastardos – Susurro deprimido.

-¡Sáquenme! – Grito España - ¡Pepe el toro es inocente y yo también! –

-Es cierto y además están violando mis derechos humanos – Debatió Francia - ¡Me amarraron como puerco! –

-¡No choque me chocaron-aru! –

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? – Preguntaron confundidos los demás.

-Nada solo quería decir algo gracioso-aru – Sonrió un poco a penado - ¡Quiero salir-aru! –

-Si quieren derribo la pared – Rodeo a Rusia su aura de maldad.

-Estar con Rusia en una celda es una pesadilla hecha realidad-aru (T-T) – Lloro China por su infortunio – Pero es peor oír a E.U. tocar la armónica-aru (Ò.Ó) –

El sonido de la armónica aumento y el fastidio se elevó.

-¡POR QUE NO TE CALLAS! – Hicieron callar a E.U. (Ai: En recuerdo a Hugo Chávez).

-Críticos (=3=) –

-Tú... - No concluyeron de hablar al comenzar a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Bien señores son libres! – Dijo buscando las llaves – Un joven llamado Taco pago su fianza –

-¿Taco? (O.o) – Preguntaron confundidos.

-Es Matthew-Maple – Dijo una voz suave detrás del oficial.

-¡Matti! ¡¿Cómo escapaste?! – Preguntaron sorprendidos.

-No escape… Ellos no me vieron (^-^U) –

-"Canadá realmente siento pena por ti" – Pensó Francia.

-En fin son libres pero recuerden no siempre va a estar Macaco para sacarlos de nuevo – Les abrió la puerta.

-Es Matthew-Maple –

-Si – Respondieron con desgano mientras salían de la celda.

-¡Que les vaya bien y cuídate Mateo! – Los despidió el oficial.

-Lo dijo en otro idioma pero al menos es correcto pero… ¡Es Matthew-Maple! –

-Vamos cálmate Canadá al menos somos libres – Intento relajarlo Francia.

-Si –

-¿Y qué paso con México y los Italias? – Pregunto Alemania.

-Se fueron a cenar y regresaron a casa – Respondió Canadá.

-Ya veo entonces regresemos al hotel – Dijo Japón.

-Bien –

**Volviendo con los protagonistas…**

-Hoy fue un día de locos pero me divertí (^-^) –

-Me alegro Ángel –

-Ve~ Tengo sueño – Se restregó un ojo.

-Vamos a dormir tonto fratello – Empezaron a marchar a su cuarto.

-¡Esperen! – Los detuvo Ángel – Pónganse esto – Les entrego unas orejeras a prueba de sonido a ambos.

-¿Para qué son? –

-Para que duerman tranquilos (^-^) –

-Ok – Se pusieron las orejeras – Buenas noches –

-Umgh – Los despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza de forma afirmativa.

**Unas horas después mientras todos dormían….**

-Hoy iremos directo al ataque – Dijo Roma con una soga en mano.

-Me parece una buena estrategia – Apoyo Germania.

-Bien a la cuenta de tres abrimos la puerta y le saltamos encima – Se acercaron a la puerta.

-Entendido –

-1 – Comenzó a contar mientras colocaba la mano en la perilla.

-2 – Giro la perilla.

-3 – Abrieron la puerta con gran fuerza causando un golpe sordo.

-... (0.0) – Se quedaron sorprendidos y sin habla al ver frente a ellos un Chaumond Saint-Mondragón******* cargado y listo para disparar por parte de Ángel.

-¿Alguna pregunta? – Los saco Ángel de su ensoñación.

-Si ¿De dónde sacas tantas armas? –

-Fácil, uso un poco de magia para hacerlos miniatura y las escondo en distintas partes de mi cabello o ropa y cuando las ocupo solo las agrando (^-^) – Les explico - ¿Últimas palabras? –

_**Inicia música de último video.**_

-¡Mami! – Se abrazaron mutuamente.

-Les va a doler – Encendió la mecha.

*BOOM*

-¡Ahhhhhh! – Huían por sus vidas.

*BOOM* Volvió a resonar por toda la casa.

-¡ALGUIEN SÁLVENOS! –

-Aún no termino viejos pervertidos – Los siguió cargando el cañón y disparándoles al mismo tiempo.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Mientras esto ocurría los Italias dormían plácidamente sin escuchar el escándalo armado que se llevaba a cabo a abajo.

*BOOM* Fue el último cañonazo que resonó sacando a los antiguos imperios del hogar.

-Nos rendimos – Dijeron al unísono mientras agitaban la bandera blanca de la rendición.

-Finalmente – Cerro la puerta mientras recogía su cañón – Al fin dormiré en paz – Se dirigió a su cuarto.

Y si preguntan por los destrozos pues ella los limpia con magia (Ai: Noo Si no me dices no me doy cuenta ¬.¬).

**Unos minutos más tarde….**

-Ve/Chigii~ Pasta~ – Murmuraban entre sueños los Italias mientras abrazaban a Ángel.

-*DUH* Ya se acostumbraron a dormir conmigo – Se dijo a si misma – Ya que – Se encogió de hombros dejando que los hermanos durmieran con ella por ser la última noche.

**Al día siguiente…**

-¡Buenos días Ángel! – Saludo Feli en cuanto despertó – Ve~ sigue dormida –

-Incluso dormida se ve hermosa ¿No es cierto idiota fratello? –

-Si (^-^) – Sonrió por la imagen que tenía – Pero lo que más me gusta es tocar sus suaves rizos son lindos – Comenzó a acariciar su rizo derecho.

-A mí también me gustan – Acaricio Lovi el rizo izquierdo.

-Mmmmhhhh... - Se removió en sueños Ángel.

-Espera no tenemos tiempo que perder, Ángel se va en unas horas, tenemos que hacer un espléndido desayuno – Sugirió Lovi.

-¡Tienes razón fratello! – Apoyo Feli a su hermano.

**Mientras ellos se fueron a cocinar en los sueños de Ángel….**

_~Sueño de México~_

_Se ve a Ángel en un prado pequeño lleno de flores rodeado de árboles._

_-¡Qué lindo! – _

_-¡Nya! – Se escuchaba el pequeño maullido de un gato._

_-¿Eh? – Busco al dueño del maullido - ¡Que monada! (*0*) – Se encontró con ChibiCanadá, el cual lucía una cola y orejas de gato._

_-¡Nya! ¿Quién eres tú? – _

_-Yo soy Ángel pequeña lindura (*o*) – Dijo completamente en un mundo de ensoñación - ¿Hay más como tú? – Pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-Si (^/^) – Le gustaban las caricias._

_-¿Por qué no los llamas? – _

_-Claro – Salió corriendo perdiéndose tras unos árboles, regresando con ChibiFrancia, Chibinglaterra, ChibiAmérica (Ai: No le queda E.U. por eso perdón -.-), ChibiAlemania, ChibiPrusia y ChibiEspaña._

_-¡Que lindos! – Los abrazo a todos en cuanto se acercaron._

_-Tú también eres una linda Neko – Le hizo un cumplido Chibinglaterra._

_-¿Eh? ¿Neko yo? Te equivocas yo no tengo orejas o cola de gato – _

_-¿Y que son entonces las que tienes en tu cabeza? – Señalo ChibiAmérica._

_-¿Qué? – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡¿EHHHH?! – Sorprendida por encontrar unas orejas – Tengo orejas y una cola – Se sorprendió de su descubrimiento._

_-Eres una hermosa Neko – Dijo ChibiFrancia mientras abrazaba a Ángel._

_-Chi lo eres Nya – La abrazaron todos._

_-Estoy en el paraíso (-/-) – _

_-Nya – Se escuchó un maullido más maduro._

_-¿Qué demonios? (O.O) – Se sorprendió al ver que los Chibis comenzaban a crecer y en el proceso desgarraban su ropa quedando completamente desnudos._

_-¡Hemos crecido! – Se separaron de ella para admirarse – Y es primavera – _

_-¿Sabes lo que significa mi hermosa señorita? – La tomo del mentón España._

_-No – Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza._

_-Significa que es hora de reproducirnos – Le dijo suavemente Alemania._

_-En otras palabras ¡APAREAMIENTO! Kesesesese – _

_-N-Nya – Previo lo peor de las cosas._

_-Y tú eres un linda hembra – Se le acerco E.U._

_-Aléjate – Se quiso retirar de ahí gateando un poco._

_-Ya te pusiste en posición – Le toco el trasero E.U._

_-¡Kyaaahhh! – Le soltó una patada en plena cara para seguir alejándose de ahí hasta chocar con Canadá – ¡Matti sálvame! – Le pidió._

_-Lo siento Ángel pero yo también quiero reproducirme, quiero 50 bebes – _

_-¡EHHHH! – _

_-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Tenía que ser así ya que fui criado por Francia – _

_-Pe-Pero – _

_-Yo quiero 60 bebes – Dijo Alemania._

_-Yo me conformo con 24 bebes (¬/¬) – Dijo un apenado Inglaterra._

_-¡Yo quiero muchos bebes! – _

_-¡Y yo! – _

_-¡Igual yo! – _

_-¡Nya! – _

_-¡TENGAMOS MUCHOS BEBES! (*-*) – Se fueron acercando amenazantemente._

_-No se me acerquen todos ustedes – _

_-Tiene razón hay que turnarnos – Dijo E.U._

_-Yo digo ¡ATAQUEN! – Dio la orden Francia._

_-Si – Se abalanzaron sobre ella._

_-¡Kyaaahhh! – _

_~Fin del sueño~_

-¡Kyaaahhh! Ah ah ah – Despertó agitadamente – Malditos sueños – Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

**Unos minutos después…**

-Buenos días Ángel – Le saludaron ambos hermanos.

-Buenos días – Entro Ángelo con su maleta ya hecha – Se ve delicioso el desayuno –

-Espero y te guste –

-Si gracias (^-^) – Se sento a desayunar - ¡Que rico! –

-Por cierto Ángel tus rizos son muy suaves Ve~ –

-¿Qué...? *Cof* *Cof* - Se andaba ahogando con la comida - ¡Ah! ¿Tocaste mis Californias? –

-Si en la mañana ¿Esta mal? – Pregunto con inocencia.

-Si lo está –

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque si –

-¿Eh? –

-Déjala en paz fratello idiota, si está mal, está mal –

-Ve~ Comprendo –

-¿Y desde cuando las tocas? –

-Desde que dormimos juntos, antes de bajar a desayunar, yo y fratello lo hacíamos –

-¡Idiota no me delates! –

-Vee~ Lo siento –

-Eso explica los sueños – Susurro Ángel.

(Ai: Ahora una breve explicación, aunque creo que ya se habrán dado una idea y si piensan lo que creo que están pensando es cierto, México tiene tres zonas erógenas, no solo el mechón de su cabeza (Yucatán) sino además los rizos que enmarcan su rostro (las Californias) y cuando a México se les toca estas tres zonas erógenas estando despierta y si tú eres un hombre ¡Cuidado! Te pueden violar XD. Ahora continuemos con la historia).

**Después del desayuno los hermanos Italias y México marcharon rumbo al aeropuerto…**

-Ve~ (TT^TT) –

-No llores idiota fratello ¡Maldición!~ (TT^TT) –

-Vamos no lloren nos volveremos a ver (^-^) –

-Si~ (TT^TT) – Lloraban a mares.

-¡Pasajeros con el vuelo 237 favor de abordar el avión! ¡Grazie! –

-Me tengo que ir – Quiso irse pero fue retenida de las manos - ¿Suce...? *CHU* – Recibió un beso de ambos Italias en ambas mejillas.

-¡Que tengas buen viaje Ángel! –

-S-Si (0/0) – Se comenzó a alejar – Nos vemos no olviden visitarme – Se fue distanciando del lugar mientras se perdía entre la multitud al mismo tiempo que agitaba la mano en forma de despedida.

-México ti amo – Susurraron los Italias mientras se alejaban.

-¿Eh? – Volteo a ver a los hermanos sin encontrarlos - ¿Fue mi imaginación? –

-Su boleto por favor –

-¡Ah! Si claro – La saco de sus pensamientos la azafata.

-¡Somos unos cobardes! – Susurraron los Italias escondidos detrás de un pilar – Pero la próxima vez se lo diremos de frente – Se sonrieron con complicidad.

**Ya en el avión…..**

-Espero que no pase nada malo en el siguiente destino – Susurro presintiendo un desastre - ¡Adiós Italia! ¡Hola nuevo destino! (^-^) – Sonrió dándose ánimos y por la emoción de su nueva aventura.

* * *

Ai: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si fue bastante largo espero no haberlas enfadado con tanta la lectura, el próximo capítulo tal vez sea más corto (Espero ¬.¬).

**Aquí las aclaraciones que salieron el capítulo:**

*Petaca: Maleta.

**Se le pegaron las sabanas: Se quedaron dormidos.

***La cañada de los 11 pueblos: Rumbo a Zamora se encuentra una rica y hermosa porción de la zona purépecha conocida como la Cañada de los Once Pueblos, que inicia en Carapan y termina en Chilchota. Al recorrer pueblo por pueblo, se pueden identificar las características que le dan un toque único a cada comunidad en su manera de vestir, de organizarse y de expresar su identidad. Cada pueblo conserva su pequeña iglesia.

****Ametralladora Mendoza: Creada en 1933 por Rafael Mendoza, se siguió produciendo hasta 1980 y oficialmente no se ha dado de baja. El diseño es simple, se opera a gas y el cañón se puede cambiar fácilmente, se dice que en ella se basó el BAR (Fusil Automático Browning) norteamericano el cual es de mucha menor calidad.

*****Coronilla: Que la tiene hasta el límite del enojo.

******Juan Diego: Expresión que utilizaba mi mama cuando mi papa se enojaba y pues me tocaba una escarmiento ya sea por desobedecer o por grosera (XP).

*******Chaumond Saint-Mondragón: El Saint-Mondragón Chaumond 75mm fue diseñada en 1890 por el diseñador de armas, general Manuel Mondragón y producida por la francesa fabricante de armas de San Chaumond. Fue ampliamente utilizada por las diferentes fuerzas durante la Revolución Mexicana.

Israel compró una serie de piezas procedentes de México en 1948 y los utilizó en la guerra árabe-israelí 1948. Debido a su origen mexicano, el arma fue conocida en Israel como la Cucaracha. Dos piezas supervivientes están en exhibición en el museo-ha Osef Batey en Tel Aviv, Israel.

**Contestando comentarios:**

Voy a responder los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo 5 parte 2 y el 6, el 1 es por parte de del 6, aquellos que no tengan número pues porque solo tengo un comentario suyo (XD).

**Sakery-chan: **1.- ¡Oh! No soy digna de tan alabada y asombrosa nombrase (*0*).

Anadei: Tiene razón no lo eres (¬.¬).

2.- Si los espías van a sufrir un poco Jo jo jo jo (XD).

Anadei: Sádica (¬.¬U).

Posdata: Actualiza ya tus fics :(

**Susan358: **1.- Si los hago esperar je je je porque entre más esperen mejor es el capítulo, eso espero (-.-U).

Anadei: Se tarda a propósito (¬.¬).

2.- Si la actitud de Japón fue la mejor y me costó trabajo sacar ese lado del estoico Kiku.

Anadei: Si me encanto Kiku pero más el cosplay de Sebastián (*¬*).

**Klaudia14: **Tendrás a Suiza.

Anadei: ¿Y qué me darás a mí?

Ai: Un golpe.

**Loreley Kirkland: **España es un pervertido de primera igual que Inglaterra y Francia, lo de casarse con Romano y México puede ser una posibilidad (:P) Si fue un pecado olvidar a Canadá prometo que saldrá más y está en la lista principal de países a visitar. Por cierto tome en cuenta tu idea del cosplay y de la sorpresa de las visitas.

**Guest: **Claro que seguiré escribiendo, España es un pervertido por excelencia y espera a ver a Alemania y Rusia, yo creo que ya viste a Japón (X3). Tu puedes escribe con fervor y pasión tu fic. Tendrás a Grecia y Turquía.

**Lalobagotica: **1.- Se merecía el golpe (XP). Si lo oculto por 200 años y más. Si España también quiere con ella pero junto con Romano. Yo también adoro el manga shojo de harem invertido (^/^).

2.- Si un latino/a es irresistible (X3) no han muerto solo desfallecen (XD). Solo a Canadá… Si yo también salvaría a Canadá y a otros…. A quien engaño salvaría a todos. No se si tipo de sangre (-.-) y que siga mejorando más tu vida ^-^ Si México es inocente cuando quiere, pero es peor que Francia dependiendo la situación (¬u¬). El amor apache manda (XD). El amor está en todos lados.

**Chocolat Bunny: **Gracias y si esta México sí que representa muchas cosas de nosotras (X3), la verdad cada que lo ve lo golpea, siempre con una sonrisa de inocencia. No había tomado en cuenta a los países nórdicos pero veré que puedo hacer ^-^ y si aparecerán Grecia y Turquía.

**Eli: **Anadei: ¡Kyah! Yo también la amo pero ten cuidado acostumbra a golpear a quien la ama (T-T).

1.- Ok… Solo lo hago porque fastidia esta Neko, si quisiera esa boda pero… No mejor espero a ver cómo termina el fic (XD) y tal vez escriba algo de EspañaXMéxico, ya también soy fan de esta pareja.

2.- Yo extraño los comentarios para contestar (XD). Si los espías le dan un toque de chispa a la historia. Matti es lindo y Alfred celoso da gracia y miedo (X3). Si pero no escucho a Kiku (XP).

**Norway: **Sip ^-^

**Shald120: **1.- Vamos no te sientas así (:3) y si te perdono, si lo se gracias por seguir mi fic, si varios tratados resurgieron por que será (¬u¬). Si cada historia tendrá su chispa de interés. Mmmmmm... Sería lo conveniente pero NAH será por azar (XD) y si Alfred es un idiota divertido, la pareja ni yo se tal vez lo sepa al final del fic, si son parejas muy cotizadas. Hora lo que pueda en actualizar :(.

2.- Misión cumplida XD Gracias espero seguir mejorando. Si es un suertudo, si siempre se pierde lo mejor, México no deberías de dormirte en el mejor momento... Nah es parte de ella. Si fue la parte que más disfrute escribir X3, si los otros países son más pacientes, que puedo decir Alemania solo se hace del rogar (¬u¬). Si Rusia celoso es lo mejor. Le encanta ese tipo de amor y Alemania es sado y maso por excelencia XD Por cierto sóbate por la caída. Sip aunque no quiera admitirlo Inglaterra le tiene mucho interés. Siempre habrá humos y drama, claro que tendrás capítulos y Anadei te saluda y se alegra que alguien la recordara ^-^ y actualizar hare lo que pueda.

**Anneliese Edelstein: **Gracias y aquí tienes tu continuación ^-^.

**Flannya: **Ok... Solo por favor que no te haya ido mal en tu día :) lamentablemente Inglaterra tendrá que esperar un poco jejeje ¬u¬ Esa es una buena idea tomare nota (memo, memo). Si Alemania es... Grrr... (Mirada lasciva) Cof Cof a si tienes razón México queda con quien sea X3. Entonces me esforzare por tu sanidad mental ^-^

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Mmmmmm... Si te soy sincera no se con quién va a quedar XD Pero si hacen linda pareja (-/-).

**Blue-Salamon: **Ok... Regresa a la tierra no te vayas al planeta rosa del amor XD Esto... Te los puedes quedar si te deja la Neko ayudante porque ella adora a China y Japón, ¡Pelea por ellos! No Canadá ES MIO XP Si odio que se olviden de él y yo aún no me perdono por olvidarle en el capítulo 5 parte 2. Esperaste mucho Gomen :(

**LadyLoba: **¡Si señora! ¡¿En serio?! Gracias (0/0) Aunque también adoro tus fics. Lo hare no te preocupes y perdón el atraso ^-^

**Ghostpen94: **Gracias, hare lo que pueda ^-^ ¡Ya leí tu historia! Pero no he tenido tiempo para dejarte un comentario, Gomen pero lo diré aquí: ¡ADORO TU FIC SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO! (*0*). Listo nos vemos en otro capítulo ^-^

**¡YAOI GRATIS!**

Ai: Bien ahora que tengo su atención, tenemos tres anuncios:

Anadei: El primero: ¡Nya! Que le tenemos un manga preparado...

Ai: Exacto a historia de "Descubriendo a México" en vivo y directo, para más información visitar el perfil de la loca autora y dar clic en el link de devianart.

Anadei: El segundo: Les tenemos unas cuantas preguntas y la primera persona que lo conteste correctamente saldrá brevemente en un capitulo ¡Nya! Ahora las preguntas:

1.- ¿Qué hizo España cuando descubrió que México era mujer estando en el rio?

2.- ¿Cómo describió Inglaterra los pechos de México cuando los toco?

3.- ¿Qué dijo ChibiMéxico cuando escucho el nombre de Francia por primera vez?

Y esas son todas las preguntas suerte ^-^ ¡Nya!

Posdata: La persona ganadora también saldrá en el manga ^-^

El tercero y último: Les tenemos una sección de preguntas al final de cada capitulo donde podrán preguntar lo que quieran hacia los personajes y/o hacia la autora y su Neko mascota.

¡Sera todo por hoy matanee! ¡NYA!

Ai: Posdata: Dejen muchos comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc. XD


End file.
